Power
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Bonnie leaves Mystic Falls after Jeremy dies. She comes to Beacon Hills for a fresh start. The nogistune is drawn to her. Will he corrupt her or will she change him? Bonnie/Void Stiles **Trigger warnings/rating is subject to change**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to Christinabeal10 (since she requested it). This will be AU. I still haven't decided how canon it will be. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy it. I have a soft spot for Bonnie and Stiles, and I think that pairing Bonnie with Void Stiles will make for an interesting dynamic.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
**Trigger Warnings****

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

I took a deep breath and tried to get used to my surroundings. Everything still feels so surreal. I can't believe that I actually up and left Mystic Falls. I knew that I needed to get out. If I didn't get out when I did, then I never would have and living there would end up killing me. I gave and I gave, until I had nothing left to give and it still wasn't enough. I tried to bring Jeremy back, but Damon found me in time, before I could finish the spell. If he hadn't found me, I would be dead. Giving Jeremy back his life would have taken mine. I didn't realize how much I wanted to live, until after I was moments away from having my life ripped out of me.

Elena was furious. She blamed me and at the time, I didn't resent her for it. I blamed myself for not being selfless enough or strong enough to give my life for his. It was the natural order of things for us. We were expected to kill ourselves, so Elena could live comfortably. Her life was more precious than ours. I'm not sure when that became the standard, but I knew that I needed it to stop. I had already lost so much. I sacrificed so much; wasn't that enough? I didn't need the cure for vampirism. It wasn't for me. I was just another tool for them to use. I had to leave because it was toxic to my health. I had already been spiraling. I barely pulled myself out of my Expression addiction, just to lose the only man I had ever loved. Elena had lost her brother, but she wasn't the only one who was grieving. She didn't understand that. I didn't need her to. I just needed to leave.

Grams had a family friend who lived in Beacon Hills, Deaton. I knew that Tyler's mom grew up there and had some family there, so I would have at least someone I was vaguely familiar with around. Carol left shortly after Tyler did. I think that living alone was too much for her. She moved in with her sister and niece. She offered to let me stay with her, which surprised me. What surprised me more, was that I took her up on her offer. I knew that I wouldn't live with her forever, but it would be a nice change from living alone. My dad has never been a consistent part of my life and now was no exception.

I was lonely and I needed to escape, if only for my peace of mind, so I did. Now, I have no idea what to expect. Carol hinted that Beacon Hills was actually a Beacon for the supernatural. That didn't surprise me. What surprised me is that I went anyway. Could it really be any worse, than back home? I seriously doubted that.

* * *

"So, you're my aunt's charity case, huh?" Lydia, her niece, asked me critically. I looked up at her and nodded, quietly.

"I guess so, yeah. I used to be friends with her son." I offered her a short explanation. She nodded.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? I want to know if I'm inviting trouble into my home. My mother is still a bit naïve. My mom understands that things in Beacon Hills aren't exactly the garden variety, but doesn't know the extent of everything." Lydia pressed.

"There shouldn't be any trouble coming this way, because of me. I don't want to get into the specifics. With all due respect, I don't know you. You don't know me. I don't expect you to breakdown and share your life story, because I wouldn't extend you the same courtesy. I needed to get out of Mystic Falls, because if I had stayed, it would have killed me. I'm grieving a loss and I couldn't do it there and work through everything, so I left." I gave her a short, oversimplified version of my reason for leaving. She gave me a pensive nod, accepting my answer.

"I want to protect myself and my family. If you're not a threat to us, then I see no reason why we can't become friends. Maybe we can get to know each other. I understand what it's like to lose someone. I won't push or pry. If you need someone to show you around, just say the word. When you're ready to meet Deaton, I can help with that, too." She offered. I nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you. That sounds really nice, actually. I appreciate that a lot. I'm going to go for a walk – try to clear my head." I told her. She nodded and I left the house. I pocketed my new house-key and I took off. It's so different than what I'm used to. The air smells different. Nature here feels different. The energy is almost addictive. I've been in touch with Deaton a bit and he explained that there is something called the Nemeton here. It attracts supernatural beings and that's what I must be drawn to.

I was in the forest just walking, not really towards a destination, but I knew that I was going towards something. I trusted that I would know what I was walking toward, when I got there. My magic is strong enough to help me ward off most things. I have a cloaking amulet that protects me from vampires and doppelgangers, at the very least. My cousin, Lucy, made it for me. I would have gone to here, but I didn't want to be found. Carol gave me her word that she wouldn't tell anyone that I came here. And really, they wouldn't have any reason to look here.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't be out here alone?" A deep voice asked me. I didn't jump or really even acknowledge them, physically. My eyes searched to find the body the voice belonged to. My eyes landed on an older, attractive male. He was smirking at me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"And I should thank you for being so concerned or should I point out that I'm obviously not alone if you're out here?" I asked, icily. He chuckled and took the chance to look me over. I fixed my stony glare at him. His smirk slipped, just slightly.

"Neither. I was just pointing out the obvious. It isn't every day that a witch as powerful as you are breezes into Beacon Hills. You would be better suited with allies. Like this, you're just a target waiting to get eaten up. Who can resist so much power?" He purred. My mouth contorted into a grimace, at his words. He was right, but I didn't need to let him know that.

"And who better than you to protect me?" I shot back, haughtily. He shrugged.

"It's an option." He mused.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." I declined, as I kept walking. I felt my magic surge through my fingertips.

"My name is Peter, Peter Hale, in case you change your mind." He called after me. I didn't respond. I wrapped myself in a force field, so he couldn't attack me, even if he tried. I wasn't walking long, until I stumbled across something that oozed ancient power. I didn't stop walking, until my palm was on the massive tree stump and I could sit comfortably on top of it. I felt drunk with sensation. I could feel so many things at once. Everything was connected and this was its source. My magic was buzzing around me and all of my worries faded away. I felt power, old power that couldn't all be mind. This must be the Nemeton and it was using me as a conduit.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but this power was unlike anything else I've ever felt. It felt pure. It didn't feel polluted. I could feel other things tugging at the power, trying to obtain it, but failing to really capture it. I could understand why. It feels exhilarating. I feel better than I have in weeks. The weight of my grief is still heavy on my heart, but everything else feels so much lighter and my worries feel so much smaller now. I know that it's temporary, and at best the Nemeton will just help me recharge my powers, but I wasn't in any hurry to end my connection. It made me feel open in a lot of ways that I wasn't used to. It took the lid that I had slammed closed on my pain and burst it open. I felt like I was drowning and floating, all at once. My emotions bubbled up and I couldn't stop them. I was still relatively shielded, but I'm so exposed out here.

The rage and overwhelming anguish that I had been suppressing bubbled to the surface and I screamed to release it. I had to let it go, no matter how crushing it felt. My magic went with it. I felt it wash over me, just like everything else and pour onto the forest floor. Everything that I had been feeling came crashing out, leaving me feeling sated and numb. I took a deep breath and composed myself. I lay back against the Nemeton and took in the beauty of my surroundings and allowed my problems to take the back burner for a while. I didn't have to dwell on it all the time. At the moment, things feel tolerable and I no longer feel like I'm going to self-destruct.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

I felt the power, before I knew the source. I was itching to find something worthy of keeping my attention. Scott's pack has started to catch on that something isn't quite right with Stiles, but isn't willing to admit it. I've started looking for something else to occupy my time. I'm not ready to reveal what I am yet. Baiting the pack can only last so long… I'm taking my time crushing their hope of ever saving their friend. Eventually they'll realize that I'm here to stay.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't be out here alone?" I heard Peter ask the newcomer. Oh, this is just getting interesting. I can see her clearly now. She's a vision. Everything about her presence exudes power. She looked haunted, but determined, and damn what a fire she had in her spirit. It's a fire that I wanted to be a part of, a fire I wanted to possess.

I listened to their exchange silently. She didn't let me down. I was smirking ear to ear, by the time she left Peter gawking. He should know better than to try to take what should be mine. He'll learn someday and that day will be soon.

I walked with her, keeping myself far enough away to be undetected, but close enough to take all of her in. When she reached the Nemeton she touched it and her body surged with power. She's able to harness the power in a way that I've never been able to. She sat down and I watched it pour through her. Her resolve was breaking and I could see tears stream down her face. Curious. She was in pain, but she didn't look like she was breaking. No, she wasn't giving up. She was letting it out. She screamed and I felt her turmoil. It was delicious. She has enough pain to feed me for days. I have to know her. I must have her. Never in my existence have I ever had someone intrigue me the way that she does. She hasn't met me yet, but she will. I won't let Scott and his pack keep her from me. I'll have to reign it in for a while longer. Even with all of the darkness surrounding her, she has a pureness that I've never felt in anyone else before. I want to experience it, before I corrupt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
** ****Trigger warnings****

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

I don't know long I stayed at the Nemeton, but I finally dragged myself away, when it started to get dark. I figured that I should try to get back to Carol's, before I was left in the woods with only moonlight as my guide. It wasn't as hard as I expected it to be. I was felt so in tune with the nature surrounding me, that I used my magic to guide me back. Magically, I haven't felt this good in a long time. I'm not sure that I've ever felt as at peace, as I do now. My Grams helped me learn how to channel nature, but the energy in Mystic Falls was nothing like this.

"Feel better?" Lydia asked, as I came through the front door. I nodded, surprised that I actually did. Everything about this town has caught me off guard. I'm not sure what to make of it.

"Much, actually." I admitted. She have me a ghost of a smile. She's hard to read, but based off of what Carol told me, she's not completely human. I've never felt an aura quite like hers. She has a magic signature of her own, but it's unlike mine.

"Perfect. We were just about to sit for dinner, if you'd like to join us. I meant what I said earlier, I would like to know more about you. From what I've heard from Deaton… you'd make a great ally, if not a friend. I think we could help each other, if you're open to it." She proposed. I nodded.

"That sounds agreeable." I told her, before I could overthink it. She gave me a knowing smirk and gestured for me to follow her. True to her words, her family was seated at the table, but there were more guests. I stopped mid-step and shot her a questioning glance.

"I wanted to wait to do the introductions until tomorrow, but their curiosity got the better of them. That and they're impatient. This is my best friend, Allison, her boyfriend Scott and his best friend Stiles." She introduced everyone. Scott gave me a small wave with a crooked smile. He seems genuinely kind, but there is a lot of power radiating off of him. I sniffed and let my magic feel for me and I realized that he was a werewolf, like Tyler. But it's more than that. He must be an alpha. Allison was all human, but strong. She seemed very protective, but genuine. She beamed at me, nervously. Stiles was something else entirely. He was attractive and oozed intelligence and mischief, maybe something darker. He gave me an easy smile and it helped put me at ease. I gave him a confused look, before I could hide my confusion. His face was calm, but his eyes kept pulling me in. I looked away and focused on what Lydia was saying. I had unintentionally tuned her out.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie." I spoke up, lamely. Allison looked at me, like something clicked.

"Bonnie Bennett?" She asked me. I nodded. "Our families have worked together before. Your grandmother, Sheila, has helped out the Argents a time or two, when we've been in dire need of her _talents_." She explained. I just nodded, again. I don't know what to say to that or what I can say to that. From what Lydia had told me, it sounds like her mom is very much in the dark about the supernatural.

"She was great like that. Ya know? She was always trying to help people… That's probably where I get it from. Thank goddess I've learned my lesson with that." I flashed a small, forced smile and bottled up my emotions. I can feel them starting to surface. Everything feels a little raw, since I let it all out in the woods. I felt eyes on me and glanced up to see Stiles studying me. His gaze is unnerving. I dropped my eyes to the ground and pretended like it didn't affect me like it did.

"Please sit down. I'm sure you're famished. It's been such a long day for you." Carol spoke up, gesturing to an empty seat at the table. I nodded and wished that I had just kept my mouth shut and not made everything horribly awkward. I sat next to Lydia and her mom.

I picked at my food and mostly just listened to the conversation. I didn't want to say too much. I was having a hard time staying out of my own head. I was already internalizing everything.

* * *

Carol and Natalie excused themselves and I started clearing the table. Since they're letting me stay here, helping clean is the least I can do. I carried the dishes to the kitchen sink. I felt a hand on the small of my back and I jumped. I turned to see that it was Stiles. He was too close to comfort, but I couldn't deny that he smelled good. It's been so long, since anyone has touched me. I closed myself off, after Jeremy died. I didn't want to be talked to, let alone hugged.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was right behind you with dishes. I didn't want you to turn around and run into an armful of glassware." He apologized, rambling a little. I nodded, taking the opportunity to study his face. He's definitely good-looking.

"It's fine. I don't like to be touched, unexpectedly." I breathed. I nodded and looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. I turned back the dishes and started rinsing them off. I silently hoped that he would take the hint and leave, but he didn't.

"Do you want to go get coffee or something with me tomorrow?" He asked me. I bit my lip. His offer sounds harmless. I'm probably being paranoid. I just can't figure out why he puts me so on edge. Maybe it's because his eyes make me feel exposed. I feel like he can look right through me. Magically, he doesn't feel like anyone else I've ever encountered before.

"Why?" I asked, finally, after I mulled it over. I turned to face him and he seemed surprised by my question.

"Why not? You don't know too many people here. What could it hurt? I mean, that, and you're ridiculously beautiful. You're different from everyone else here, but you don't seem out of place. You know? I know it probably doesn't make any sense. Point is, I'd like to know you better. It definitely helps that I can do enough talking for the both of us. So awkward silences aren't even in the realm of possibility." He explained, quickly. I laughed. His explanation caught me really off guard. He's quirky, sure, but there's something else under the surface. Some of it seemed a little forced, somehow. Maybe he's just nervous? I know I am.

"Yeah, okay." I replied. His lips curved into a grin and he beamed at me. He handed me his phone and I gave him my information.

"It'll be fun. I promise." His eyes twinkled, with his words. That, I believe. At the very least, he's nice to look at and he sparks my curiosity.

"I hope so." I chuckled.

"It's a date." He said, decidedly. "Unless you have a significant other somewhere, then it's definitely not that." He added, worriedly. I shook my head.

"No, I don't have one of those." I told him, as I tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat.

"There's no way that someone somewhere isn't pining over you." He teased. I stood up a little straighter and a pang of sadness ripped through me. I wished that I had stayed in the woods just a little longer. Being away from people helps, sometimes. I don't think I'll ever stop feeling this way. The heartbreak that I live with is almost intolerable. Between my Grams and Jeremy dying and my mom bailing, my heart can't take much more. If my dad passed, I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore. It wouldn't be worth it. Waking up every day is so hard, but I do it. I want to live. I want to overcome this and continue with my life. I know that one day, it'll mean something. I'm still here and there has to be a reason for it. I refuse to believe otherwise.

"You're here." I quipped, instead of letting how know how much I was hurting.

"You're honestly single?" He pressed. I took a deep breath.

"My boyfriend was killed, okay? I don't want to talk about it. Unless you're worried about ghosts showing up tomorrow, I'd say you're safe. Look, I'm beat. Text me tomorrow. Goodnight." I bolted, before he could say anything. I'm sure that he's the type to trip over himself apologizing and to be honest, I just don't want to hear it right now.

* * *

I heard my phone chiming. I knew that I would have to actually read the messages at some point, but for now, I was content with pouring my mind into a good book on my Kindle. I just didn't want to think about what was going on, even though I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I gave up and decided to take solace in a bath. I lit a few candles and played a slower playlist off my Spotify. The songs tore me up and I knew that it was probably needed, but it hurt all the same. I needed to feel the pain, so I could work past it and get through it. I know that, but it doesn't make it easy.

I sobbed in my bath, where no one could see me and I prayed that one day, everything would hurt less. I'm tired of feeling overwhelmed all of the time, every moment of every day. It's exhausting. I keep replaying that day over and over again in my mind. I keep remembering our moments together. The problems we had seem so trivial. I doubt we would have lasted forever, but I love him and I miss having him in my life. Jeremy was my first love and I hate that he was taken from us so soon.

I feel like I'm being punished, but I don't know what for. I keep drowning in my anguish and I don't know how to keep my head above the water. I know that it can't hurt forever, but damn does it hurt today. I cry, because it's one of the only things I can do. It offers me some release. I screamed into the world earlier, and it helped for a little while. I know better than to lash out with my magic. I don't want someone else to get hurt, because of me. I wouldn't be able to take it, if they did.

"Bonnie," I heard Lydia call out to me quietly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I said, raising my voice just enough for her to hear me.

"Stiles told me what happened… I'm so sorry. If you need anything, we're here. I understand if you need space. You have my number, too. You can text me, if you need to." She replied, before everything went quiet, again. I grabbed my phone and turned on some music. I didn't want to be overheard. Until she reminded me, I had forgotten that Carol had given me her number, as well as Natalie's, just in case of emergency.

It's times like these that I miss Caroline and Matt. Both of them were so wrapped up in trying to help Elena, that I didn't feel right asking them for help. I know how hard it is being overextended. Emotionally, mentally, I didn't think they could really help me. Not with the wear of everything Elena was putting on them, too. That was okay. I'm used to working through things alone. I'll get there. It's just gonna suck first.

My phone chimed and I took a deep breath, before checking it. I had a bunch of messages from different people.

' _I'm so sorry. I was trying to go for funny and obviously failed.  
_ _-Stiles'_

' _I totally understand if you don't feel up for coffee tomorrow. Really.  
_ _-Stiles'_

' _I seriously feel like an ass. Lydia ripped me a new one. Not that I didn't feel bad already. Can you just respond to me, so I know that you're okay?  
_ _-Stiles'_

' _Seriously. I'm a little worried. I don't really know you, but worrying is my thing. It's what I do. That sounded a lot less lame in my head. Please text me back. Even if it's just to tell me to fuck off.  
_ _-Stiles'_

The last one made me laugh. I hiccupped and wiped away my tears and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

' _I wasn't trying to ignore you. It wasn't personal. I was ignoring everyone. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Quit worrying so much. I've heard it's bad for you. I appreciate your concern, but I meant what I said. I really don't want to talk about it. Goodnight, Stiles.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I sighed. Is going to meet him a bad idea? I still wasn't sure, but I have already committed. I may as well check the rest of my messages.

' _I'm so sorry, Bonnie. Sometimes, Stiles talks without thinking. Well, most of the time, he talks without thinking. I hope you're alright. I know that you're not and that you'll say that you're fine. That's okay, too. We're here, whenever you're tired of being alone. You don't have to talk.  
_ _-Lydia'_

I gaped at her message. It's eerie how smart she is.

' _Thank you.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I kept my reply simple. I didn't think that it needed to be anything more. I'm not sure I could muster anything more, right now.

' _I know that you're grieving and it's hard. I've been through that before. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to reach out. That goes for both me and Natalie.  
_ _-Carol'_

That was so thoughtful, but did she just send it out of the guilt of feeling obligated. Either way, I appreciate the sentiment. I send her the same reply that I sent to Lydia.

' _Hey, this is Scott. I got your number from Lydia. If you're up for it, I'd like to introduce you to my pack. I'm not asking you to join. I don't really know you well enough. But, I think it might be good for everyone. Either way, it's your call. Just let me know if you feel up for it. No pressure.  
_ _-Scott'_

' _I will. Thanks.  
_ _-Bonnie.'_

I felt overwhelmed, again. I don't know why they all care. They don't even know me. I wasn't sure that I wanted to question it that much, either.

' _I don't want to be intrusive, because I know that my friends have probably been blowing up your phone. But what they said goes for me, too. I lost my mom last year, so I know how hard it is. If you need to just cry next to someone or sit in silence while someone else is in the room, I'm here. I won't ask you to talk. I know that when something this terrible happens, sometimes there are no words.  
_ _-Allison'_

Allison's message touched me deep in my core. I knew that she meant every word of it, because even though I just met her, I could tell that she was genuine.

' _Thank you, so much.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

My reply was short, because I was at a loss for words. Another message popped up, just as I was about to turn off my phone.

' _Goodnight, Bonnie. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.  
_ _-Stiles'_

I got out of the bath and went through the motions of getting ready for bed. I felt beyond exhausted. I took some sleep aid and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

She was everything and nothing that I expected her to be. Bonnie remains a paradox. Seeing her, speaking with her, just fueled my need to know her even more. She's so perceptive. I could tell that she picked up that something wasn't quite right with me. I let my façade slip just a bit, on purpose. And she didn't disappoint.

Everything inside of me needs to claim her. Her power is intoxicating. Her body is perfect. She's strong and lethal and torn up inside. I've never seen a more delectable combination. My mind is reeling with all of the possibilities for her, for us. We could accomplish so much and we're just getting started.

She texted me back and I knew that I had her. She wouldn't back out now, because she would feel guilty, if she did. She already has enough guilt eating her alive. She wouldn't dare add onto it. She will meet me for coffee and I'll start wearing her down. She thinks that I'm charming, at the very least. I know that she finds my vessel attractive. I could sense her arousal, before I reminded her of her dead boyfriend. Who better than me to lick her wounds and kiss her better?

She has no idea what she's in for. I almost feel bad, but not quite. I'm not capable of actual remorse. Once I have her, no one will be able to stop me. Between her power and mine there will be nothing that we can't do. The world will tremble before us. I ache for the sweet turmoil that we will weave, once we wreak havoc on this world.

' _So. Bonnie, huh?  
_ _-Lydia'_

I smirked at Lydia's message. She's already playing momma wolf – so protective.

' _She's cute. Is asking her out really the worse thing to happen?  
_ _-S'_

I replied, feigning innocence. Her response was immediate.

' _No, of course not. Just be careful, okay? I don't know how stable she is. She's got a lot on her plate.  
_ _-L'_

I rolled my eyes at her reply.

' _I got it. Yes, mom. Don't worry.  
_ _-S'_

' _I only nag you, because I care.  
_ _-L'_

' _I love you, too, Lyds.  
_ _-S'_

Playing Scott's pack was almost too easy. Stiles was so predictable. That made him easy to mimic. Nonetheless, the stakes went up, as soon as Bonnie came to town. The game just got interesting and I'll be damned if I lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright y'all, this is a dark story, meaning that the mindset could be triggering for some people. With that being said, I'm going to add "trigger warning" to the story summary, so I don't have to add that note in with every chapter.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
** ****Trigger Warnings****

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

I woke up early, just to fall back asleep. I was awake now and I was contemplating cancelling on Stiles. I didn't have a reason to, not really. I just didn't feel up to being around people today, but maybe that was more reason that I should be. I wasn't sure. I just knew that isolating myself further probably wasn't healthy right now.

I gnawed at my lip, as I dragged myself out of bed. I have no idea what to wear and I don't want to ask Lydia. I feel like it'll end up being a bigger deal than it really should be, if I do. That's the last thing that I want. I don't want to impress Stiles, necessarily, I just don't want to feel like I'm hiding, even with my choice of clothes. I want to bury myself under a pile of blankets and never come out. I want to, but I won't. That isn't living – it's avoiding. I'm trying to face my demons, so I can work through them. The last thing I want is for them to get any worse.

I sighed as I talked myself up. I just need to take a quick shower and put on my big girl panties and handle this. It doesn't matter how badly I'm hurting, because the world won't stop for me. And I shouldn't expect it to. People go through worse things all the time. I just need to push through and carry on. Then, hopefully, one day everything will hurt less.

I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and let the cold water wash over me, as it slowly heated up. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to focus. The cold helped me snap out of my pity party long enough for me to take a deep breath and bathe. I felt calmer and my mind felt clear. I wish I understood why these overwhelming feelings of anguish came in waves.

* * *

I towel dried my hair, then pulled on a clean pair of jeans. They weren't comfortable, but I wanted to at least look like I was trying to be human. I can change into leggings, when I get home. I need to push myself to do the things that I used to. I know that it's okay to fall apart, but I can't fall apart all of the time. I will never survive this, if I do. I'm stronger than that. That's my mantra. I need to repeat it, until it's engraved in my brain.

I paired the dark-washed jeans with a charcoal grey sweater and combat boots. They were dark colors, but it wasn't all black, so it was progress. In theory, it'll be easier to keep my mind a brighter place, if I'm not cloaking myself in black every day. I doubt it will make much of a difference, but it can't hurt, right?

I stared at my reflection and went through the motions of concealing the dark circles under my eyes. I put on a bit of white eyeliner on my bottom waterline to make my eyes lighter and to feel more human. I put on a bit of mascara, lightly tinted lip balm and just enough blush to add some color to my otherwise washed out face. In the end, I looked vaguely human, again. It was a nice change. I sprayed some setting spray to lock my makeup in place, in case I got emotional and couldn't keep my tears at bay.

My phone buzzed and I knew it was Stiles. I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag, before checking the message.

' _Getting ready to leave here. Pick you up in 5? That okay?  
_ _-Stiles'_

I like that he asked me, before coming and he didn't just assume that I would be okay with him surprising me.

' _Okay. See you then.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I texted him back, before leaving the sanctuary of my room. I repeated my mantra to myself, again, while I walked to the living room. I saw Lydia and she gave me a knowing glance. I'm sure that Stiles told her about our plans.

"Have fun and if he gets inappropriate, I'll make him regret it." She promised. I gave her a small smile, before I could stop myself. The more I interact with her, the more that I come to like her. I can easily see us being friends one day. Though, I'm not sure what I can offer that friendship.

A knock came from the door and I realized that he was early. I'm not surprised though. He doesn't seem like the type who would be late to something he initiated. I took a deep breath, before answering it. An easy grin broke across his face, when he saw me. I bit my lip and looked him over. He looks nice. He has one jeans, a grey Henley, and converse. We matched and it wasn't even intentional. The irony wasn't lost on me.

"Sorry I'm early. You look great." Stiles broke the ice. I let out a nervous laugh.

"It's fine. Thanks. So do you." I replied, getting increasingly nervous by the second.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. "Bye Lyds, I'll see you later." He told her.

"Bring her back in one piece. I expect you to be on your best behavior, Stiles." She called, as walked away.

"Yes, mom." He shot back with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Just what did I get myself into? He surprised me, when he opened my door for me, and closed it, after I sat down in his Jeep. He's really trying. I wasn't expecting that. Then again, there are a lot of things that I don't expect lately. "How are you settling in?" He asked me, as he back to drive.

"I've got everything unpacked. Lydia's family has been really accommodating, so I can't really complain." I answered. He nodded and I could see the gears working on overdrive in his head. He seems to internalize a lot, too. I doubt that much goes unseen by Stiles. He's awfully perceptive.

"Are you regretting coming out with me?" He asked, again, catching me off guard.

"A little, but not because of you. I really didn't want to leave my room today, but I can't seal myself away from human interaction forever. I probably needed to get out of the house. So, thank you, for that." I told him, honestly. He nodded, like he understood. It's weird. A lot of people claim to understand so much, especially when it comes to other people's feelings, but with Stiles it seems like he legitimately does.

"I get it. I can relate. Well, if it's any consolation, I'm glad you came out. And I'm not regretting asking you, at all." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. A blush kept on my cheeks and I tried to will it away.

"I'm glad." I breathed, trying not to draw more attention to myself.

"Why Beacon Hills?" He asked, ignoring my pink face.

"Carol was coming this way and Deaton was friends with my Grams, back in the day. It seemed as good a place as any, and I needed to be anywhere that wasn't Mystic Falls." I gave him the short version of the story. He nodded and seemed to accept my answer, but I have a feeling that he'll keep asking me questions, until he gets an explanation that he's really satisfied with.

"Won't your friend and family miss you?" He pried, again. I couldn't help watching him, while he worked through the information I gave him.

"My dad works out of town, so he's almost always a way. My mom spilt and Grams died. My friends were preoccupied with other things. I'm not the only one grieving." I said, simply.

"And you didn't feel like you were important enough to ask for their help with your pain?" He guessed. "You don't have to answer that. I really do get it, ya know? I'm normally the one who gets asked for help, but never really gets helped. It's hard and it gets old, but how do you say no, when the people you love the most need you?" He asked, rhetorically. I felt inclined to answer him, anyway.

"I had to leave, so I could say no. I did say no. I didn't bring Jeremy back. The way that magic works, for a spell like that… for a witch to perform a spell like that… If I brought Jeremy back, I would have to die and take his place. I would trade my life for his and I just couldn't. I might be a lot of things, but I'm not ready to die. I've fought so hard, through so much, to be here and I couldn't give that up. Even if I brought him back, there would have still been danger to face and I would have been resented for not being alive to help clean up their mess. I couldn't keep giving, when all I had left was myself. My Grams died for them. My mom split, when I was a kid, to protect me from all of that. I've lost friends because of it. I couldn't justify someone else's life being more important than mine or their happiness taking precedence. I couldn't keep doing it, because it was killing me." I lamented. I knew that I would probably regret being so open with him, but it was too late to change it now.

"Jeremy was the boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded. "How long have you been cleaning up after them?" He asked, quietly.

"Too long. I should have never started. If my Grams hadn't helped me with that spell the first year that the vampires came to town, she would still be alive, but I would have died trying to do it, anyway. The spell was too much. The magic it needed was too great. I knew that if I didn't help them, then I would always have it on my conscience and I didn't think I would be able to live with myself. You know? It took me a long time to put my foot down and stop. I got into dark magic, which isn't something you should dabble in, unless you really want to lose yourself. I didn't. I just needed a reason to keep going and it gave me that. It made me feel powerful, when I normally felt powerless. I couldn't stay living in Mystic Falls and thrive, when it had been sucking the life out of me. I knew that my friends wouldn't understand my decision, but I made it, anyway. I don't want to talk about it, anymore." I finished.

"No, yeah, sorry. You don't have to. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. That sounds hard and horrible. You have to know that you're so strong for making it through all of that. You know that, right?" He pressed. I shrugged and opted not to say anything. My nose was burning and I had a lump in my throat. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I just needed a minute to compose myself. He reached over to my hand and gave me a little squeeze. I gasped in surprise and looked away from him, but I didn't move my hand.

* * *

We ate in a comfortable silence. I was still hung up on the fact that he held my hand. He touched me and I still couldn't read as much of his aura, as I normally could with people. It was confusing, but not uncomfortable.

"I grew up here. I was born and raised. I've never lived anywhere else. My dad is the sheriff. I'm sure you'll meet him before too long. He has this annoying habit of needing to know all of my friends. I'm the resident human of the gang. Deaton said I'm a spark. Whatever that means. He's annoyingly cryptic." He explained a bit more about himself. I laughed.

"That sounds promising." I jested. Of course, that's my luck. When is anyone ever forthcoming? Never.

"The pack isn't so bad. Derek is broody and his uncle, Peter, is sassy and egotistical. Isaac is shy, but a good guy. Danny –"

"Peter Hale?" I interrupted him. His eyebrows rose at my question.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He replied.

"I met him yesterday. I was walking through the woods to clear my head and help me recharge and he introduce himself." I shrugged, picked up a fry and eating it.

"I'm sure he was friendly and not creepy at all." He said, sarcastically. I snorted at his tone. "Danny is also human. He's basically pack and dating Isaac. Erica is intense, but means well… normally. Boyd is the strong silent type. He's pretty much everywhere Erica is, since they're dating. Ethan and Aiden are twins and trying to become pack, but not? Aiden is dating Lydia and Ethan has his eyes on Danny. I think he's crushing on Isaac, too, but I'm not really sure. I'm just glad I'm not part of that love triangle." He told me about the rest of the pack. I nodded, trying to retain all of the information he just gave me. "Sorry. I know that I'm throwing a lot of information at you." He apologized. I focused on my food and cursed inwardly for being so easy to read.

"It's okay." I told him. He smirked, like he was suppressing a laugh, but didn't say anything. "You guaranteed no awkward silences, so I'm definitely not complaining. I don't mind all the talking."

"Just remember that you said that." He teased.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

Bonnie actually showed up and I was in disbelief. I knew that she was on edge and that I had purposefully triggered her painful memories. She was putting on a good front, but she was hurting and I was thriving on it. If she's this strong, while she feels like she's dying, I can only imagine how strong she is, while she isn't grieving.

I have no doubt that her relationship with that boy was mediocre, at best. She's been overlooked, used, and taken advantage of. If her friends felt comfortable doing it, I'm sure that her boyfriend did, too. She's strong, but not in the way that she would normally stand up for herself. She told me that she left, so that she could put herself first. There had to be a lot that happened to push her to that breaking point. I know that she only gave me the abridged version. Just feeling her energy and feeding off of her anger, I can tell that she's a force to be reckoned with. I'm not even seeing her at her full potential.

I wanted her. The more time I spend with her, the more I want to keep her. I want to possess her essence, but it's more than that. The two of us together could thrive. She's powerful in ways that I'm not and I need her to teach me. Little by little, I want to corrupt her and ruin her for anything else.

"Why did you ask me here? I mean, _**really**_ ask me, not some bullshit answer." She asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked her over and thought about how to word it, before I answered her. Fuck, she looks delicious.

"I've never met anyone like you before. We never get anyone new in town. I don't know how to explain it. I just felt drawn to you, as lame as that sounds. So, I figured I would ask you to coffee and the worst that would happen would be you saying no." I explained, shrugging to make my spiel seem more legitimate. There was truth to my answer, but it wasn't all of the truth. She's perceptive enough that I need to watch myself around her. The one advantage I have, is that she never met Stiles, before I took over. She does pick up on subtle changes to body language, or speech, I have noticed that. I just have to stay consistent and keep her on edge, a little. The hint of mystery will keep her drawn in. She's attracted to me and finds me fascinating. I can definitely say the same. Now, I've just got to reel her in.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

By the time we finished lunch, I had decided that I liked Stiles' company. I still couldn't put my finger on what it is about him that throws me off, but it's been a while since I've been one on one with a guy and it wasn't a little weird. Even with Jeremy, it was awkward. It didn't help that he started spending a lot of his time talking with Anna's and Vicki's ghosts. I still don't know what to make of that. Our relationship wasn't perfect and probably should've ended well before his death. I just couldn't let him go. He was one of the only normal parts of my life. I craved that normalcy, like it was my life line.

I don't crave normalcy anymore. Now, it just feels like a lie. I'm not normal – why would my life be? I'm just tired of vampires butting into everything and killing everyone in their wake. I'm tired of sacrificing everything and feeling like I won't survive my grief.

I know that I'll make it through this, but damn is it hard. I truly believe that Beacon Hills was the fresh start that I needed. New friends can't hurt, right? Is that what Stiles will be? Is that all he will be? Is that what I want him to be?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

"Thanks for coming to lunch with me. I know that it was probably the last thing that you wanted to do, but I enjoyed myself and I hope that you did, too." Stiles told me, as he walked me to the door. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks and knew that it was probably showing.

"I did enjoy myself. Even though I really didn't want to leave the house, I'm glad that I came and that you asked me. I think that I needed it. So, thank you for that." I replied. The sincerity and honesty of my words weren't lost on Stiles. The look on his face told me that much. He seemed genuinely surprised, before his lips curved into an easy grin.

"Does that mean that you would be open to seeing me again, sometime?" He asked. I nodded, before I could overthink it. I do enjoy his company. I wasn't expecting to, but I do. "Awesome." He breathed. He took a deep breath, before looking over at me. He seems to be mulling something over. I can tell by the way he's hesitating. "Is it alright if I hug you? I know you don't like being touched, without permission." He surprised me, with his question.

"Okay," I agreed. His reaction was immediate. He wrapped his arms around me, gently but firmly. I relaxed into his embrace and just let myself be held. It brought up a lot of different emotions out of me. I can't remember the last time that someone just held me. I didn't realize how much that I missed it. It feels unbelievably nice. How long can someone really function, without human touch?

"You smell nice." He mused, as he smelled my hair. I felt my blush grow and thanked my lucky stars that he couldn't see it.

"So do you," I replied. I don't know what this is or what it's supposed to be, but now, I'm not sure that I want it to stop.

"I didn't expect to be this comfortable with you." He admitted.

"I didn't either." I whispered. He pulled away, just enough to look at me. I felt very naked in front of him. I don't know how, but he made me feel like all of my secrets and everything I had ever felt were on display for him. He made me feel like he was looking past everything about me that was obvious and out for the world to see. He rubbed the side of my face with his thumb and I didn't stop myself from leaning into his touch.

"Perfect." He breathed. I almost didn't catch it. It caught me off guard and left me feeling winded. Nothing about me is perfect and I couldn't fathom what could possibly make him think that. He was still touching me, but in some ways it didn't feel like enough. I wasn't sure what I wanted from him, but it scared me. I don't know this guy and I wasn't prepared for what he's making me feel. It's a whirlwind of emotion and I feel like I'm drowning. "If you don't go inside, I'm going to want to kiss you and it's too soon for that."

It took a minute for the gravity of his words to register. He's telling me that he respects me enough to not make a move, because he knows that I'm hurting. He's right. It is too soon. Then why do I feel so disappointed? I can't think of anything else, other than how his lips must feel. Jeremy and I were together for a while – too long even – and I never felt with him, what I'm feeling now. How is he doing this to me? Does it matter if it's too soon, if it's what we both want?

"Kiss me." The words were out of my mouth, before I could take them back. "If there's no chemistry, then it won't matter, anyway." I continued, still not believing that those words actually came from me. Stiles still looked like he was hesitating. I didn't try to stop myself or think it over. I stood a little taller on the tip of my toes and I pressed my mouth against his. His embrace shifted. His hands settled on my hips and tightened around me. I was surrounded and overwhelmed with everything that Stiles was. I could taste him and feel him. I was breathing him in and it felt like I couldn't get enough. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I left him dominate me. I felt a fire stir to life in my belly and I kissed him back, harder. He bit down on my bottom lip and mewed at his aggression. His hand slid lower, until he was cupped my backside through my jeans and I pressed myself closer to him. I turned my head away from his to break the kiss and suck down greedy mouthfuls of air. His mouth found my neck and the sound that I made didn't even sound human. We were both getting worked up and I knew that we should stop. I really didn't want to go any further than we already had. I knew that I wasn't ready for that much.

He moved his hands back to my hips and stepped back from me. He was flushed and his eyes were dark. I knew that he was trying to reign himself in and get himself under control, too. I tried to study his features and memorize his face. I knew I wouldn't forget how he felt against me or that kiss. His hands were strong and felt like they were made to hold me. I've never felt as drawn to anyone, as I am to him. He makes me want to hold on tight and never let go. All of the things that he's told me, make me believe that we have had very similar experiences, but his behavior tells me that we couldn't be more different. I don't know why that is so attract to me.

"I don't think that chemistry is an issue for us." He teased, with a sly smirk. I blushed and shook my head, agreeing with him. "You surprise me more and more, the more we spend time together." He told me.

"I surprise myself. I don't know what it is about you… You just make me feel so different, than I normally do. I don't understand it." I admitted. This is all so confusing and overwhelming. I can feel myself beginning to shut down. I need to keep it together long enough to get inside and back to the sanctity of my room. I need to soak in a bath of scalding water and try to forget all of the wonderful, terrifying things Stiles makes me feel.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing. I'm definitely not complaining, but I'm sorry if we took that too far. The last thing I want to do is push you. I know that you're going through a lot – dealing with a lot – I don't want to make anything harder on you." He promised. I shook my head.

"I initiated it. I wanted to kiss you. I don't regret it… I just… everything has felt so overwhelming with me lately. I'm not to run away from this or you, I just would really like to be alone and try to process this." I told him, honestly. He nodded and seemed surprised – again – by my honesty.

"I can do that. Just don't go radio silent, okay? I'll check on you later. I meant what I said. I do want to see you again. And ya know, do _**this**_ again." He requested. I nodded.

"Okay." I agreed to both. He gave me a lopsided smile and leaned in closer to me. I know that he wants to kiss me, but he's waiting for me to make the move, so he doesn't cross my boundaries or overwhelm me. I stepped closer and touched my lips to his. As soon as our mouths connected, I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't realize I was holding in. My body sang and I knew that I would never be the same. Whoever Stiles is, my life will never be the same, since I've met him. I don't know what significance he holds, I just know that I was supposed to meet him. There's no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be able to quit him.

* * *

"That was heated." Lydia mused, as I shut the front door behind me. I jumped and held a hand to my chest, as I waited for my heartbeat to return to normal. "Must have been some coffee, huh?" She teased. I knew that my face was red, from how my cheeks were burning, but I just shrugged. I didn't offer her any other explanation. "As long as you're comfortable with what happened, it's fine with me. There is no right way to behave or handle what you're feeling. I just ask that you respect him and you don't hurt him. He's one of my best friends." She continued.

"I won't hurt him." I promised.

"Good." She smiled. "When you're ready, I expect details from your date. But for now, I'll leave you to it." She excused herself, like she knew that I was itching to be alone, so I could finally relax. I bolted to my room and took deep breaths to calm myself down. What is it about him? Something in my gut told me that he'll remain an enigma. Stiles doesn't just have layers. He gives me the feeling that he's something else, entirely. Why am I so open with him? None of it makes sense.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

Our date had gone better than I ever could have hoped. I wasn't going to move that fast with Bonnie, but she surprised me by making the move for me. She was brazen and fierce and god _ **damn**_ was it sexy. I literally couldn't get enough. I didn't have to fake my attraction or the fact that I wanted her. Stiles' body reacted to her just as much as I did. I wanted to consume her and experience her and learn just what made her tick the way she does. She's the biggest puzzle I've ever encountered and I'm determined to solve it.

She didn't just complement me. She turned me on fire. She electrified my body and ignited something inside of me that I always believed to be dead. I've never lusted after a living being, not like this. I was attracted to power, but never to people. This is something else entirely – a whole other playing field and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to win this game.

Something about her made me want to keep playing and playing. I could go around in circles with her and not get bored. I've barely started playing with her. What is she doing to me? I'm not some teenage body. I have centuries on her. I thought I knew what I was getting into. I couldn't have been more wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

* * *

Try as I might, I can't stop thinking about Stiles. It scared me. He shouldn't affect me like this. It doesn't make any sense. I don't know what I want. I don't know when just being alive will stop hurting, but I know that I want Stiles. I also know that it's probably a terrible idea. I know that mentally, emotionally I'm not ready for anything serious. I'm not good at keeping this casual. I know that I'm overthinking this and I can't stop myself. What's wrong with me?

My phone chimed and I knew without looking that it was Stiles. I was infatuated with him and it confused me. In some ways, he doesn't make me feel like myself. I'm not used to the side of me that surfaces, while I'm around him. I think that scares me more than anything.

I bit my lip, as I checked my phone.

' _I know I'm probably not supposed to actually tell you this, but I can't stop thinking about you. I figured I'd lose macho points admitting it, but I'm cool with that.  
_ _-S'_

I read the message three times, without responding. So, he feels the same way? That makes me wanna avoid him even more, but I know that I shouldn't. I'm a certified mess and the last thing that I should be doing is dragging someone else into that mess with me, but here I am, getting Stiles tangled into whatever the fuck this is. I know that it's selfish of me to want him, while I'm trying to work through my grief and figure out who I am after all of this, but I do. I don't want to feel guilty about wanting Stiles. It's so unbelievably nice to feel wanted. I can't remember the last time I felt genuinely wanted, without any strings attached.

' _You won't lose any macho points with me, if that helps.  
_ _-B'_

I sent it, before I could overthink it. I didn't say anything about the fact that he was thinking about me. Or the fact that I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, either. I don't think I'm ready to tell him that. I'm not ready for what that might mean. How am I even having feelings for someone this soon? It's a whirlwind of confusion. I never felt this strongly for Jeremy, even, and he held a special place in my heart.

My phone went off and I was tempted to just ignore it and look at it later. But I knew the curiosity would eat at me.

' _It definitely helps. It might help more if I knew that you were thinking about me, too. ;)  
_ _-S'_

' _Shit. Sorry. Was that too forward? I feel like it was pushy. Just tell me to back off, if this gets to be too much. I know that things are still fresh with you. Sorry, again, I'm not trying to keep bringing it up… And now I'm just rambling. I like you. It's out there. I can't take it back. But we don't have to do anything. I'm not trying to rush you. We can be friends. You don't even have to spend time with you. Things will always be at your pace.  
_ _-S'_

I didn't even know what to say to his follow-up text. He always seems to know what's going on in my head and say what I wish he wouldn't. How does he always do that? Thinking of Jeremy and dwelling on his death rips me open and makes me wish that I had died with him. I hate feeling that way, because I know that my will to live is strong. I want to live. I don't want to die. I didn't want my depression to drag me under or to be pulled into Expression, again. I was stronger than that, at least, I was trying to be.

Depression is like an awful friend, who is always breathing down your neck and draining all of your energy. She waits until you feel like you almost function again, and then delivers a swift kick in your gut, while reminding you that you're worthless. Then, anxiety shows up and you forget how to breathe. And it takes all of your effort just to pull your ass out of bed and take a shower. Anything else, just seems like you may as well climb Mt. Everest. All of this, while you're just trying to keep your head above water and not drown in the sea of overwhelming emotions you're always in.

I walked over to my window and opened it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focused on nature's scent. I chanted softly and tried to calm myself. I pulled on the earth around me and grounded myself. At this rate, I'll need to take another trip to the Nemeton sooner than later.

I knew that I couldn't ignore Stiles forever. I really don't want him to keep blowing up my phone.

' _I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with something or if it feels like it's too soon for me. No offense to you, but I really don't want to talk about Jeremy with you. I can handle it on my own. Talking about it still hurts me. I can handle it doses and I'm just trying to not be overwhelmed with life right now. Friends is good with me. Anything beyond that, I'm not ready for. Today was nice. If it happened again, I would probably be okay with that… But I'm not looking to jump into anything. I don't want to mislead you. I need to get some air and clear my head. I'll get back with you, later.  
_ _-B'_

I turned off my phone and threw my hair up in a haphazard bun. I grabbed a couple of healing crystals and changed into a pair of leggings, before putting my boots back on. I bit my lip as I slipped a dagger into my shoe. I don't think I'll need it. I know my magic is reliable, but this is a new place and I don't know what all the dangers are.

I made my way through town and walked back to the woods. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. I breathed in the nature and let it overwhelm me. It helped drown out everything else. I relished in it. I felt connected and I didn't feel so alone. I sat my crystals next to me, as I sat on the Nemeton. I closed my eyes and began to meditate. I already felt better. I don't know what it is, but something about this place brings me peace. There's more than that here. I can feel the little sparks of darkness, but there's overwhelming light, too. Mostly, I just feel immense power. It gives me something to cling to. I crave the serenity… That and the power.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

Despite my doubts and pushing, Bonnie continues to surprise me, by continuing to open up to me. She's closed off about so much, maybe that's why it takes me by surprise that she's been so open with me. She admitted that is open to dating me, which is making it far too easy, not that I'm complaining. Her anguish and power are delicious. Every time I see her, I just want her that much more. She's everything I could possibly want and I've been craving her for days. She will be mine. I'll accept nothing less.

It wasn't hard to trail her back to the Nemeton. She's easy enough to read. She craves her routine. It helps her keep her grip on reality. It's fascinating, really, learning what makes her tick.

She laid back on the Nemeton and she glowed. Power surrounded her and she just soaked it up. She attracts power, whether she realizes it or not, not just from the Nemeton. It's why Peter just couldn't keep to himself her first night in Beacon Hills. I can still taste her on my lips and I wanted more. We're going to be explosive and I'm ready for it. It's only a matter of time, before she's as twisted as I am. If luck is on my side, it'll be sooner than later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone! Life gets in the way!**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Despite wanting to spend the rest of the day alone, enjoying my solitude, Lydia forced me out of my bedroom. She saw the state I was in, after I got back from visiting the Nemeton. I ended up spending the day watching random movies with her and painting my nails. It was eerily normal and strangely therapeutic. Somehow, I think it's just what I needed. In a lot of ways, Lydia reminds me of Caroline. Every time that thought crosses my mind, my heart aches just a little for the life I left behind in Mystic Falls. I know that I'm better off here. There's no doubt in my mind, but try as I might, I can't help missing it.

She prattled on about past relationships and what was going on with the love lives in everyone in the pack. It was nice to talk about something other than death and the supernatural. I know that typically, that's my reality, but it's nice to remember that there is more to life than magic and pain.

"Okay, I need details about the date." She pried, with a knowing smirk. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, but I tried to ignore it.

"Everything about him catches me off guard. I know how lame that sounds, but it's true… He's just so different from anyone else I've ever met before. I literally sound like a giant cliché, but I feel drawn to him. There's something about him that lurks under the surface and I don't know why, but it pulls me in and I feel like a goner. Sometimes the way he says things or when he touches me… I don't know. He has this eerie way of making me feel completely exposed and for some reason I want to keep going back for more. I doubt this makes any sense. When we kissed, it felt like I was waking up. He has magic in him. I know that much. There's also so much that I don't know." I admitted. Lydia was really the only person here that I could talk to about this. I still had my reservations about everyone here, but I have to talk to someone. Lydia seems like someone I can trust.

"Wow." She mused. "Deaton did say that Stiles was a spark, but I didn't think that he was actually able to harness it." She thought, aloud.

"I don't think it was a conscious choice. I could just feel it. I'm strong enough in my abilities to feel magic in others. I know what to look for and what it feels like. Stiles has a lot of it. So do you." I told her. She gave me a thoughtful look, like she was mulling something over.

"I'm a banshee. You're a witch and I know what you are. So, telling you only seemed fair. I doubt you would purposefully cause me harm, though. That's not your aura. You're a giver, a nurturer, a protector. I saw you coming to Beacon Hills long before you came… I just didn't know who you were or why you were coming. Now I do. We're going to be good friends, Bonnie." She decided. Just like that, I knew that she was being truthful and forthcoming. She stated it like it was fact and it would come to be, just like she predicted. It probably will. From all of my experience, I've learned that visions come for a reason and we shouldn't doubt them. They always come to pass.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." I said.

"Can you tell me about Jeremy? Tell me what happened? From everything that my aunt has told me and from what you've told me, there was more to his death. Wasn't there?" She asked. I sighed with a nod.

"I'll tell you. It's a long story, though. You should get comfortable." I warned. She did as I suggested and I began my tale. I told her about Elena and how she became the infatuation of the Salvatore brothers. I told her about my reservations, because of all the blood I sensed from Stefan's past. Everything spilled out. I didn't stop talking, until I had told her everything that had happened. Then, we just sat in silence. She looked pensive. My mind was reeling with all of the memories that had been dragged to the surface. It made everything feel so fresh, so raw.

"After everything that happened, I can't believe it took you so long to leave. What you went through… I'm just glad you're out of there." Lydia breathed. I nodded in agreement. "If you need anything, I'm here. I just have this feeling that we're meant to be in each other's lives. I don't know how else to explain it. Your aura – your magic – it feels like it belongs here. It's cohesive in a way that I wouldn't have thought possible. I'm not trying to push our pack onto you, but will you at least consider it? I have this feeling in my gut that it'll be a good match."

"I'll consider it." I agreed.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

I couldn't settle the whirling feelings inside me. Lydia agreed to go for a walk with me. This is new, coming to the Nemeton with someone else. I knew that Lydia could sense some of the magic in it, too, but it seemed to affect her differently. As soon as I touched it, I started to feel renewed. There was something else, I was picking up magic from a different source. It felt familiar and foreign, all at the same time. It gave me goosebumps and raised the hairs on the back of my neck. I used my magic to feel around for it. It was almost like the name of whatever it was, was on the tip of my tongue, but I forgot the word. I could feel it getting closer, when I could make a body coming towards me.

"Stiles," I breathed. He smirked as he took me in. Lydia seemed entranced by the Nemeton and didn't notice him approaching us. I stepped closer to him and further away from her. My magic was humming happily and I felt drunk off of the power. He touched the side of my face, when I reached him. His lips curved into a grin and I felt cemented to where I was standing. He has so much more magic than I could feel before. "What are you?" I asked, trying to feel him out. I was getting flickers of dark magic cloaked in mystery. I wanted more. I wanted to figure him out.

"I'm a spark." He answered. There was truth to his answer, but there was more that he was hiding.

"You're more than that." I replied. I couldn't remember why I came out here with Lydia. I couldn't focus on much else, besides Stiles. He made my body come to life and I wanted more. I touched my lips to his and he hissed against me. He backed me up against a tree behind us and fused our bodies closer together. I pressed myself as close as I could to him and did my best to keep up with his advances. When he kissed me, if felt like sin and I wanted to drown in it.

"Mine," he whispered, moving his mouth to my neck. I groaned and tried to keep myself from losing control. I barely know him. I probably shouldn't even be doing this much. It's too soon. It's too much… But I don't want it to stop. I can't get enough of him. I want more. I'm the moth and he's the flame. I'm ready to burn.

"Kiss me." I gasped. It didn't take long for him to deliver a bruising kiss to my lips. His hand pulled me closer to him, before snaking up the back of my shirt. He rocked our hips together and I was panting against him. I clutched his shirt in my hands and kissed him back. He bit my bottom lip and I cried out, as I tasted blood. He ran his tongue over my cut, before delving into my mouth. He set the pace and I was scrambling to keep up. His hand trailed to my abdomen and began to unbutton my jeans. I stilled against him, but he made no move to slow down. He dipped his hand inside my pants and I pushed him away. I leaned against the tree and tried to catch my breath. I ran a hand through my hair and fixed my clothes. He looked at me with a hungry expression in his eyes. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. That was too aggressive." He apologized.

"It was too soon for that. I'm not sleeping with you, Stiles." I told him, still breathless.

"Of course not. I don't know what came over me." He apologized, again. "I will be more of a gentleman from now on."

"As long as you don't try to get into my pants, we won't have an issue." I replied. He nodded, sheepishly. "Why are you out here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe a walk would clear my head. My dad is working tonight at the station, so a change of scenery sounded like a good idea." He explained. I nodded.

"I would explain, but it's pretty self-explanatory what I was doing." I replied.

"Have you ever seen yourself, when you're connected with other magic like that? You look like a goddess. It surges through you and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I've never seen anything so beautiful or so powerful. You're amazing." He gushed. I blushed and dropped my gaze to the ground. I've never had anyone talk to me the way that he does.

"Thank you." I breathed, not really trusting my voice.

"I should get home, though. Do you want me to walk you back to Lydia?" He offered. I shook my head. She isn't far and I'd rather not ruin our moment.

"No, thank you, though." I declined.

"Can I text you?" He asked. I nodded. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself instantly relax into his embrace. I don't know how he does it or what it is about him that I'm so drawn to. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," I whispered. He bent down and touched his lips to mine. It was gentle and sweet. He made me feel things that I didn't think I would ever be able to feel again. Too soon, it was over. "Goodnight, Stiles." I said, as I walked back over to the Nemeton. Lydia hadn't budged and I doubt she realized that I was gone. I laid back on the Nemeton and let the power wash over me. I could feel all of the nature around us. I could feel Lydia. She reached forward and grabbed my hand. I felt pulled into a vision with her. I saw something dark wash over Beacon Hills. It was an ancient evil and it chilled me to my bones. Something about it felt so familiar, but I couldn't understand why. Lydia and I were going through spells trying to find something. Then Lydia was fighting. There was someone new, he was on fire and walking through the town. Scott and Stiles were there. Allison was shot with arrow. So many things were happening at once. Then, it ended. It felt like there was still so much more that we didn't see.

"What was that?" Lydia asked, coming out of the vision.

"A vision… Have you had that one before?" I asked her. She shook her head. I don't know what it means. I sat up and she sank down next to me. The Nemeton moved new magic through us and the sinking feeling slowly started to fade. Whatever that was is coming soon. I can't help the dread that is filling my body.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

Every time I get closer to Bonnie, it gets harder to let her go. She continues to intoxicate me. I'm beyond infatuated with her. Tasting her after she absorbed the power from the Nemeton was almost too much. My cover slipped a little bit and it was beyond my control. It didn't slip long enough for her to see much, but I need to be more careful and reign it in. She is still too difficult for me to understand. She has so many layers. Her power is more than I could have imagined. I crave her.

She's responding to me perfectly. She responded to my advances, beautifully. I know that she wants me, too. The more time we spend together, the easier she will be to manipulate. I doubt that I will be able to control her completely, but I have a feeling that she will evolve into something dark enough to complement me. We are going to wreak havoc on this world and then we will rule it together.

I've been waiting for her all of my time in this world, I just didn't know it. Bonnie Bennett is going to be my queen. It's only a matter of time, until she knows it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN _THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, TEEN WOLF,_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

* * *

I tossed and turned all night, filled with dread and lust. I knew enough about visions to know that what Lydia and I saw would surely come to pass. The only question was when. How much time did we still have? We're supposed to go to a pack meeting later, but I doubt that we will leave with any more answers than we have now. Between the vision and Stiles, my mind was going on overdrive.

I huffed and sat up to look at my alarm clock. It's three in the morning. I bit my lip and knew that I shouldn't do what I was about to, but at this point, can it really hurt? It's glaringly obvious that I wasn't going to sleep tonight. I got out my phone to text Stiles.

' _Hey, sorry to bother you. I know it's late. I can't sleep. I keep thinking about you (this is not a booty call, I swear.) and a vision that Lydia and I shared at the Nemeton.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I sent the text and hoped that I didn't wake him. I laid back down on my bed and started at the ceiling. What did all of this even mean? I hoped that I would leave prophecies and the majority of the supernatural drama behind in Mystic Falls.

I didn't have to wait long for a reply. I clicked on Stiles' message and bit my lip, as I read it.

' _You didn't wake me up. I was thinking about you, too. Lmao. You don't seem like the booty call type, though, if you ever wanted to start, let me know. ;) On a serious note – you shared a vision? It must've been a bad one, if it's keeping you up. Do you want to talk about it?  
_ _-Stiles'_

I already felt better, after reading his response. Did I want to talk about it? Yes. Did I also want to kiss him, until I couldn't feel my lips anymore? Also, yes. Was it a good idea? Probably not. Was I going to do it anyway, while I still felt brave? Yes.

' _Yes, but I don't want to keep you up, either.  
_ _-B'_

I barely had time to send the message, before my phone was ringing. I scrambled to answer it, trying not to wake up Lydia and her family.

"Hello?" I breathed. I heard Stiles suck in a breath, like he hadn't been expecting me to actually answer.

"Hey, sorry, I figured it would be easier, if I just called. I didn't know if you wanted to talk like this, or if you wanted me to come over. Either is fine with me. I haven't been sleeping well lately, either." He offered. I bit down on my lip, reopening the cut that he gave me earlier.

"I would rather talk in person, if that's okay. If not, that's totally fine. I can't get my mind wrapped around everything. Whatever is coming is dark – really dark. Lydia seemed spooked. I'm scared, Stiles." I admitted.

"We'll find a way to beat it. We always do here, in Beacon Hills. I'll be over in ten. Okay? I'll text you, when I'm outside, so we don't wake everyone up." He assured me.

"Thanks, Stiles. I appreciate it. Drive safe." I told him, as I ended the call.

* * *

It took him less than ten minutes. Soon enough, I was letting Stiles inside and leading him to my room. His hand was in mine and it unnerved me with how natural it felt. I didn't want to let him go. What am I doing?

He followed me into my room and closed the door behind us. I looked down at our hands and bit my lip. I'm not ready to let him go. Why do I feel so strongly towards him? It's too soon for that. But… I can't help myself.

"Come here," he whispered, as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. I immediately relaxed in his embrace. He made me feel better. As much as being around Stiles puts me on edge, it also makes me feel safe. That's definitely something that I'm not used to. "It's going to work out. We can try to prepare for the wort, but there's only so much we can actually do." He told me. He was right. I knew that he was. That didn't make not worrying any easier.

"We're supposed to meet with the pack later today to talk strategy." I admitted. He nodded, like he had already heard. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry to drag you all the way over here. Out of everyone here, I really only talk to you and Lydia… She was wiped. I didn't want to wake her."

"I'm glad you did. I couldn't sleep. I'd rather be here with you, than staring at the ceiling in my bed." He reassured me. I nodded, as I looked up at him.

"Will you… will you stay tonight? Or, I guess this morning." I asked, before I lost my nerve. He nodded and let go of me. He took off his shoes and jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly remembering that my pajamas didn't cover much. I was in an old crop top and short sleep shorts. Stiles started to take off his jeans and hesitated.

"It's fine, Stiles. I don't expect you to sleep dressed in your clothes." I promised. He gave me a sheepish grin, before shedding his jeans and shirt. We laid down on my bed, awkwardly. He got comfortable, then opened his arms up to me. I snuggled next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I released the breath that I had been holding. How does he affect me so much? I tilted my head up, so I could look at him and study his face. He gazed down at me and I felt my cheeks starting to burn. I was glad that my lights were off, so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"I know that you won't believe me and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on. You don't even have to try, Bonnie. You just are. You're open and unapologetically yourself. You're trying so hard to keep it together, but you never hide that you're still falling apart. You're so damn powerful, even though you don't see it, yourself. You're still here and fighting." He confessed. My blush deepened and my heart raced. I do try to hide it. I try every day to put a brave face on and try to function through my grief. Is that really how he sees me?

"I'm not that strong." I argued, as my voice cracked. "I do try to hide it. I'm drowning and just trying to stay afloat. I don't know how to do anything else or how to be anyone else." I whispered, as tears fell down my cheeks. I hiccuped and tried to pull it together. I didn't want him to see me lose it.

"You're so much stronger than you realize." He corrected me. I was at a loss for words. I tried to swallow to growing lump in my throat, but it didn't work.

He touched his lips to mine and the tears crashed down with full force. He makes me feel so raw and so naked. I don't know how it always feels like he sees right through me. He wiped away my tears, but didn't break our kiss. I clung to him in a way that scared me. I'm not this girl. Everything felt so overwhelming, but breathing Stiles in… it helps. It felt like we were magnetic and I couldn't get enough.

He deepened the kiss and his hands began to wander. I didn't stop him. I didn't want to. He moved his mouth to my neck and I moaned. I could feel him marking my skin and it was driving me wild. He traced my hipbone, before moving his hand up my torso. He took his time, before slipping his hand under my shirt. I gasped, as his thumb brushed my nipple. This was moving fast, too fast, and I wanted it. I knew that I would regret it and I didn't care.

"Stiles," I gasped, as I broke our kiss. He moved his mouth to my neck and bit down. I shuddered against him. He kissed his way down my body. He paused, to take my shirt off. I let him and wondered if I was making the right choice. His mouth latched onto my nipple and I squirmed underneath him. He moved his hand into my sleep shorts and I cursed.

"Bonnie, if you're not okay with this, tell me to stop now… Tell me to stop and I'll stop." Stiles spoke up, as he slowed down his ministrations. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying, while he touched me in just the right way.

"I don't know if this is a good idea or not, but I don't want you to stop." I moaned. He smirked and kissed his way back down my torso. He slipped my shorts and underthings off with ease. I shivered, as he kissed my thighs. My breath hitched, as he slipped a finger inside of me. His tongue touched my clit and I cried out. He moved with expert precision. I felt the coil tightening up in my stomach. I knew that I was coming soon. I didn't stand a chance. It had been so long and Stiles knew exactly how to touch me. "Stiles!" I gasped, as my back arched and I came against him. His fingers slowed, as he let me ride out my release.

"You taste so good." He groaned. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to calm down. Did that really just happen? Am I going to let it go further? "As much as I would love to keep going, we should stop. This is fast and I don't want you to regret anything that happens between us." He said, as he kissed his way back up my body. He pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I didn't feel as emotional. I felt sated.

"Thank you." I breathed, as he wrapped his arms around me. I shivered, as I felt the aftershocks of the orgasm he gave me. I couldn't get over how comfortable I felt with him.

"We should try to sleep. They'll want us up soon enough." He murmured. I stifled a yawn, while I enjoyed lying in his arms.

"What about you? I can help." I offered, pulling away, just enough to look at him. His eyes darkened at my suggestion and I knew that he wanted it. My hand trailed into his boxer briefs.

"No, not tonight. I don't want to push things." He declined. I moved my hand away, surprised. He's so hard for me to get a read on. "Kiss me." He said, instead. I pressed my lips to his and did as he asked. He felt me up with one hand and started to touch himself with the other. Between his ministrations and the kiss, I felt myself getting lost in him again. Soon, he was grunting and I knew that he finished.

"Let's shower, then sleep." I suggested. We're going to be surrounded by werewolves in the morning. The last thing I want them knowing is that we were fooling around.

* * *

It didn't take us long to clean up. Showering with Stiles felt strangely domestic. There's still so much that I don't know about him. He has a lot more power than he's letting on. I can't tell if it's purposeful or not.

"You're thinking too hard." He whispered, as we laid down. I looked up at him and sighed. He's right. I know he is.

"I'm trying not to." I admitted. He chuckled.

"I know. Try to sleep. Maybe we can go by the Nemeton in the morning. Sometimes, it helps me clear my head." He offered. I nodded, against him.

"It does the same for me."

"Perfect." He mused, before kissing my head. "Thanks for letting me come over tonight. I feel like both of us needed it. I feel calmer around you."

"I should be thanking you for coming." I yawned. I cuddled up closer to him and began to drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.  
** **Song Suggestion: "Eyes on Fire" – Blue Foundation**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

* * *

I shifted with a groan and snuggled deeper into my bed. I never wake up this warm. Everything from the day before came rushing back to me. I groaned and forced myself to open my eyes. I blinked lazily and realized that I was laying on Stiles. He started stroking my back and I knew that he was awake, too. I looked up to see him watching me. He looked so stoic. It seems like to opposite of his nature. His lips curved into a smirk and a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said. I rolled my eyes, as I tried not to smile. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than I have in a long time. For the first time in forever, I didn't dream. It was really nice." I replied, stifling a yawn.

"We don't have to get up yet." He told me. I shrugged, sitting up.

"We should, if we still want to go by the Nemeton." I reminded him. He nodded, but showed no signs of getting up. I got out of bed and became painfully aware that I hadn't put much on, after our shower. I folded my arms over my chest to hide the fact that I didn't have a shirt on. Stiles bit his lip and moved over to me. He got out of bed and walked over to me. He settled his hands on his hips and I glanced down his body, looking him over. He looks damn good in only boxer briefs. I looked up at him and saw him doing the same. I blushed and looked away. "I need to get dressed." I breathed.

He nodded, but didn't let go of me. His thumbs rubbed circles on my hips. He nuzzled my neck, before kissing me. I had to fight myself, so I wouldn't get lost in the kiss. It's so easy to get lost in Stiles. There's just something about him that pulls me in.

"I should let you get dressed, so I don't start something neither of us are ready for." He said, his voice like silk. I shuddered against him. I looked up at him and saw something looking under the surface. It was more of an aura. My magic was picking up on it. There's so much more to Stiles. I don't know if he's hiding it on purpose or if he just don't realize that he is so much more than he's letting on. Either way, I want to find out what it is.

"There's more to you, Stiles. I know there is, even if you don't." I mused, aloud. His lips curved into a smirk. He didn't deny or confirm, but his smirk said enough.

"Everyone has a few secrets. Just know that I would never hurt you. You enchant me in a way that no one ever has. It's unsettling, but I can't get enough." He admitted, sheepishly, as he ran a hand through his hair and hung his head. I nodded, because I do understand. That's exactly how I feel about him. That admission sounds more like him. Maybe I was making something out of nothing.

* * *

Stiles and I held hands, as we walked to the Nemeton. Even from a ways away, I could already feel the difference around us. The air was electric and I could feel the surge of energy. It made me feel drunk on power and I never wanted to leave it. Everything feels heightened, while I'm here. Is that why I crave it?

I stopped, and laid back on the Nemeton, when we reached it. Stiles sat beside me and ran his fingers through my hair, while I let go and let the power flow through me. I hummed appreciatively at his ministrations and the intensity of it all. I felt clarity.

Stiles laid with me and touched his lips to mine. As soon as we were connected, I felt a jolt of magic shoot through us. I cried out. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and began to feel me up, as I got lost in the sensation. I felt a familiar pull at my subconscious and I felt like I was free-falling into another vision.

I saw Stiles with me. We were at the Nemeton, but it was sometime in the future. He was disrobing me. We were on the Nemeton together and I saw us begin to make love. My breath hitched, as the vision shifted. Something happened, there was a bond forged between us. Something that changed us. I could feel it, but I couldn't see it. An Alpha pack was trying to attack him. I let my magic pour through me and desecrated them all. There were more enemies, so many foes. I couldn't stop them all, but I wasn't fighting alone. We were together, always together.

I broke the kiss and pulled away from him, trying to catch my breath and my bearings. I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of everything. What does all of this mean?

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

Her pull is getting stronger and harder to ignore, not that I try to. Her vision surprised me. I didn't think the Nemeton was that powerful. It makes sense that this would help fortify our bond. Nothing will take Bonnie away from me, once we're bond. I'm sure of it. She will be mine. I will kill anyone who tries to stop me or come between us. She's still so innocent, so pure.

Slowly, I've begun to corrupt her. I know that she wasn't ready to be as physical as were last night. I also knew that she wouldn't stop me, not if the situation was right. Lust and satisfying her helps distract her from the bigger picture.

By the time I reveal who I really am, it will be too late. She will be too far gone and we'll be bound. Once she gets a taste of what I can offer her, she won't want to quit me. She's already proven to be easily seduced by power. She got her fill of magic from the Nemeton her first night in Beacon Hills and she can't get enough.

She will be a dark goddess, by the time I'm done with her. The world will tremble at our feet. She won't need any ties to her humanity. I've already started my corruption. It's only a matter of time, until she's completely unrecognizable. She will be ruthless and devout to me. She will be my equal and I can't wait to see it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

* * *

Stiles and I walked into Derek's loft hand in hand. It's my first official meeting all of the pack. My skin is vibrating with energy, but not nerves. I felt calmer and more powerful after recharging at the Nemeton. It helped that Stiles was with me.

He didn't let go of my hand, once we were inside. We sat down next to each other and he put a hand on my thigh and stroked it, lazily. I'm not sure when I became with this much physical affection or even this much affection in public. I was finding that I didn't mind it. It helped calm me.

Lydia noticed it first. Scott, too, but neither said anything. Being this close to Stiles made something inside of me come to life. I didn't feel the endless pain that grieving Jeremy gave me, not as much as before. It was dulled down. I was still hurting, but it wasn't as prominent. Stiles offered me that distraction. I didn't have time to dwell on it. I knew that it wasn't healthy, but I didn't care.

"I wanted to introduce Bonnie to everyone on better circumstances, but we live in Beacon Hills. We shared a vision last night... It didn't reveal enough to let us know what was coming, just that something is. It's something that is going to rip us apart and hurt us to our core. There will be casualties and injuries. I'm not sure if we can best this, but I know that we have to try." Lydia explained.

Stiles slipped his fingers into mine and I held on tightly. Dread filled by body and I couldn't stop it.

"She's right. Our vision, it was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I don't know your situation here, but if you guys have friends anywhere who would be willing to help fight, now would be a good time to ask them. There were so many. All of the bloodshed was horrifying. It's a question if it will come to pass, because it will. But, maybe if we train and better prepare, we'll stand a better chance." I spoke up. Everyone looked over to me and nodded in agreement.

Scott and Derek stood up and started talking strategies. I felt myself start to shut down and retreat into myself. I couldn't focus. I knew that I needed to, but I couldn't.

"Hey, is she okay?" I heard Jackson ask. A shock ran through Stiles' hand into mine and I jumped. He cupped the side of my face with his palm and I looked over at him. Whatever that was, pulled me out of my spiral. There was that glint in his eye, again.

"Are you with me?" He asked, quietly. I forced myself to nod. "We're going to get through this. Don't shut down on me. We need you now." He told me. I nodded, again. "Bonnie," he pressed.

"I'm here. I'm here." I repeated. That seemed to satisfy him. I glanced around the room to see all eyes on me. I knew that they could sense the anguish that was threatening to pull me under. I tried to clear my mind and be present. He's right they need me.

They went through introductions and I tried to offer friendly smiles. Stiles and I stayed in our embrace for the entirety of the meeting. No one said anything about it.

Derek and Peter asked if I would be willing to meet up with them later in the day to brainstorm and I agreed. Lydia suggested they let me rest a bit first. I welcomed the suggestion. I needed to be anywhere else to get my bearings.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

Bonnie was sinking and I could feel it. Her pain was beautiful and glorious. It fed me in ways that I craved. I used Stiles' spark to shock her enough to pull her out of it. She looking grateful and suspicious. I haven't been trying to hide that I was more than just this boy, not really. Her curiosity was driving her deeper in her infatuation with me. I welcomed it.

She was made for me. Our touching felt natural. It felt like she was becoming an extension of myself. It's what I crave. Slowly, she's losing more of herself, more of her weaknesses, and becoming more like me. It's only a matter of time.

She's taking to my persuasion beautifully. I just have to keep playing my part. I can't wait to see the devastation of the pack, once they realize that we will be their demise, not their salvation.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

"Why do you keep going out of your way to help everyone else? I'm not complaining, because we could really use your help… but what do you get out of it? How has it ever helped you?" Stiles asked me, catching me off guard. My mouth opened, just to snap shut. I didn't have a good answer to offer him. What could I say? I'm a bleeding heart, but so far, it just screws me over every time. I always end up more hurt, after I go out of my way to help someone else, but I can't stop? How do I say that it doesn't help me, but I couldn't live with myself with more bloodshed on my conscience?

"I don't have a good answer." I murmured. Even as I said it, I had a feeling that he knew what I was going to say already. Stiles has this unnerving ability to see right through me. I still can't tell if it's a godsend or a weakness.

"I didn't mean to say it like it was a bad thing…" His voice trailed off. He didn't sound remorseful, not really. If anything, he seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Okay." I breathed. I wasn't struggling with being pulled under with crushing waves of grief. I was distracted and I didn't feel healthy, per se. I wasn't thriving, but I was better than I was, when I first arrived at Beacon Hills. I knew that whatever this is with Stiles was helping that. I still didn't feel like my old self. Though, truth be told, I didn't know if I ever would.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked me, instead. I bit my lip, while I mulled over my response.

"Just that I doubted I would ever feel like the person I used to be." I shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing, though? They said what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And you're definitely a strong woman." He offered. I felt heat spread across my face. I knew that I was blushing. Sometimes, I wish I could see myself as he sees me. The way he spoke of my strength didn't leave any room for argument. It was just fact to him. If only he knew that strong was the last thing that I felt like.

"I'll take your word for it." I sighed. "Any luck deciphering any of this?" I asked him, referring to the visions. We didn't tell anyone about the vision of us that we shared. I didn't know what to make of it or if it was worth sharing with the pack. It showed that Stiles and I were going to get even more powerful together and that we would defeat our enemies. But… it felt like there was so much more lurking under the surface of that vision. I had a feeling that I hadn't been shown the most important parts.

"None. I have a feeling that until something else happens or someone brings the fight to us, we might be stuck in the dark." He used. He's right. None of us are psychic. There's only so much we can do.

"Shit." I muttered. He reached for me and pulled me onto his lap. I relaxed against him. I haven't asked him what he thought of the vision of the two of us. I was afraid to. I wasn't sure that I was ready to hear his answer. I've accepted that there is something between us, but we haven't defined anything. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. But at the same time, we were basically together without the title. What was holding me back?

I already knew that answer. It was Jeremy. I still loved him. Was I ready to really move on? Did it matter, if I was basically together with Stiles, anyway?

"We'll face whatever comes. It's all we can do." He told me. I nodded, in agreement.

"Okay," I agreed.

"The other vision, though, that was unexpected." He said, bringing up the subject that I had been carefully avoiding.

"Very," I said, keeping my answers short. I'm sure that he had picked up on the shift in my mood. He's too perceptive for comfort.

"We don't have to make it into something that it's not. We both knew that we were heading somewhere with whatever this is. I don't want anyone else and I don't think that you want to stop seeing me. Whatever happens, happens. We don't have to push things." He suggested. I looked up at him to gauge his sincerity. I didn't see anything but sincerity and a glint of mystery. But I'm beginning to think that the air of mystery and mischief is just Stiles.

"Stiles…" I started to try to convey what I was feeling into words, until I realized I didn't know what I wanted to say.

"Am I wrong? We're basically together already. Everyone in the pack knows that you're my girl. Do you not want to be?" He pressed. I bit down on my bottom lip harder than I attended. I winced, when I tasted blood. His gaze dropped to my mouth. I licked the blood away, before answering him.

"I'm not saying that. I just… I don't know. Does this really need a title?" I shrugged, still dragging my feet on the issue.

"Why shouldn't we have one? If we're already together, what use is it to pretend that we aren't?" He argued. I knew that he was right. I just didn't know if I was ready for it to be so official.

"So, you want me to call you my boyfriend?" I asked, sarcastically, not bothering to mask how annoyed I felt. The corners of his lips quirked up.

"Yes," he admitted. My heart fell like it plummeted into my stomach. I guess we really are doing this.

"Okay," I relented. He beamed at me, sheepishly. He leaned down and kissed me. I felt all of my hesitation dissipate. I relaxed in his embrace and let myself kiss him back. His tongue flicked over my bottom lip and he groaned, before slipping his tongue into my mouth. He moved a hand behind my head and his other hand on my hip. He kissed me hungrily and I knew that this was probably heading to more too fast for comfort. "Stiles," I rasped, moving my mouth away from his. He just moved his mouth to my neck and bit down, teasingly. I gasped and bucked my hips against his. He moved his hand to my stomach, before moving it further south. I sucked in a breath, as he rubbed me through my clothes. "Anyone could walk in. We should stop." I whispered.

"That's half of the fun." He disagreed. He made no signs of stopping and I wanted me to let him continue. I heard a door open and I jumped. Stiles held onto me tighter, but pulled back. His hand moved faster and I glared at him. He smirked at me, like he dared me to say something. He knew that I didn't want to get caught. He wasn't wrong. It made it that much hotter. I just didn't want to be that girl. But if I say something now, I'll just draw attention to our situation.

He used his free hand to slip under my shirt and caress my chest. He pinched my nipple through my shirt and moved his other hand in just the right way that I slammed into my orgasm. He crushed his lips to mine just in time to quiet any sounds. He forced my mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. It was all I could do to kiss him back. He moved his hands, slowly, so I could ride out my release. He pulled away and moved his hands to more innocent places, as I panted against him.

"You okay, girlfriend?" He asked, innocently. I didn't have the energy to glare at him.

"Don't do that again." I glowered at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He lied. He didn't even try to make it sincere. "Why don't we head to my place and watch a movie? You can pack a change of clothes and stay over." He suggested. That actually sounded nice.

"I should take a shower first." I told him.

"Or you could grab your clothes and we could shower together." His voice grew husky and worked wonders for my libido. I just came and I was ready to go again. "Worrying about something that hasn't happened yet, won't get us anywhere. We can't stop it, when we don't know what we're supposed to stop. You could use the distraction and we have only been on one date. We can order food and we can make a night of it." The rest of his proposition sounded innocent enough. I had a feeling that it would be anything but. I haven't known him long or been seeing him long, but I knew we would probably be sleeping together sooner than later. It's getting harder and harder to say no to him, when I want it, too.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed, because I couldn't think of a good reason not to. Just what am I getting myself into?

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

Bonnie was getting easier to manipulate. She was still hesitant, but I expected that. She was blissfully unaware of her power and her potential. She's giving into me easier. It's only a matter of time, before welcoming the darkness is her first instinct. She follows me lead easily enough.

There's only so much acting I have to do. She always answers me honestly. That might be her downfall. She makes it easy to coax her. She let me get her off, when she knew that someone would most likely catch us. She didn't speak up, because she was afraid of getting caught. So, she just let have my way. She wanted it as much as I did. Someday soon, she's going to believe me, when I tell her how strong and powerful she is. She doesn't realize that I wouldn't waste my time on someone who wasn't worthy.

I'll be damned if I let anyone else have her. I've tasted her and I refuse to let her go. She's mine. And by default, I've become hers. She's already feeding my appetite and helping me become stronger.

The more time we spend together, the harder it will be to pull us apart. The more time we spend at the Nemeton charging our powers, the better. Once we consummate our relationship there, there will be no way to break us up. I can handle sifting through her morals, if it means that she will be immersed in my darkness, as the result.

We will help Scott's pack as long as it serves us. With any luck, some of them will join us, after they find out who I am. There's hope for Lydia. She's too smart and too powerful to follow them blindly into their heroics.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

"Hey, are you ready to head out?" Stiles asked me, his aura reeking of nervousness. I looked over at him and nodded. Despite my best efforts, I just felt numb again. I was trying to stay focused and not lose myself to my thoughts, but I was still getting pulled under.

* * *

"I need to apologize to you. I've been pushing you with the physical intimacy. I won't do it, anymore. You asked me to stop earlier and I didn't. I got carried away and I'm sorry." Stiles apologized. I forced myself to focus on his words, so I could process what he was saying. Everything was just so foggy.

"Part of me enjoyed it… I just… I'm not ready for more. I don't even know if I'm ready for this much, but I'm trying to be. I'm a literal mess and I don't know why you even want me. _**I**_ _**don't even want me**_." I replied, before grabbing my bag and getting out of the jeep.

I didn't give him a chance to respond, but I didn't know if I even cared about what he had to say. I just felt so off balance. I kind of wish that I was at home talking with Lydia. She never takes more that I'm willing to give. It's not like that with Stiles. He seems to demand so much, even if he doesn't realize it. I'm just so drained.

"Bonnie, hey," Stiles said, as he grabbed my waist to keep me from walking away. I stilled and forced myself to look up at him. "I want you, because you're one of the strongest people in this town. You keep fighting, even when everything in your body tells you to give up. You're beautiful and you're just doing your best to heal and keep it together. Anyone would have to be blind or stupid not to want you." He lamented.

Everything about him oozed sincerity. I knew that he meant it, but I can't quiet that nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that there is something that he's hiding from me.

"He's right, sweetheart. Why do you think I propositioned you your first night in Beacon Hills?" Peter added, as he and Derek walked up to us. I just rolled my eyes.

"Lydia said you were here. I thought we could go for a walk and ask you about your vision a little more. You could use the air. Your anxiety feels intense from here." Derek explained. I knew this wolf could pick up on my emotions, better than humans can.

"Let me take my bag inside, then we can go." I told them.

"I can take it for you." Stiles offered. He didn't look happy that I was leaving, but he can just be unhappy. I don't think there is anything I can add to our conversation.

"Thank you. I just need time and I need you to stop pushing." I told him. He nodded, looking reluctant.

"Yeah, of course, whatever you need." He agreed, immediately. He took my bag from me and took it inside. Derek offered me his arm and I took it, surprising us both. Peter walked next to us, but didn't try to touch me. He knew better.

"Bonnie… it may not be my place, but both Derek and I know what it's like to have PTSD. If you ever need someone to talk to about it, we're here for you. Pack helps pack." Peter proposed. My steps slowed and I glanced over at him.

So, he thinks that I have PTSD… Do I? Maybe he's right? It's just something that's never occurred to me. Well, shit.

"I appreciate that. Thank you/." I whispered, not completely trusting my voice.

"And if you ever feel uncomfortable or if Stiles pushes you for more that you're ready for, I can talk with him." Derek offered. I bit my lip, silently wishing that this entire conversation would end.

"I – okay. Thank you. I can handle it and if I can't, I'll tell you or Lydia." I agreed, not sure if there was truth to my words or not.

"We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Peter apologized.

"I know." I assured them. Peter reached over and let his hand hover over my arm, awkwardly. I sighed and took his hand in mine. I felt grounded. At that moment, I realized that I had accepted them as pack.

"Have you ever felt anything like your vision before?" Derek asked me. I shook my head.

"We could go to the Nemeton and see if you pick up on anything else." Peter suggested. As much as the thought scared me, I found myself agreeing.

* * *

I walked with them over to the Nemeton and laid back across the stump. Peter and Derek laid down on either side of me and touched their hands to mine. If I have another vision, this should help them get pulled in, since it worked with Lydia and Stiles.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the gentle strum of magic flowing through me. I can feel the forest. There is darkness here, a lot of it. But there is also light. Everything is twisted together. IT feels like the Nemeton is trying to purge itself of everything that isn't pure.

I can feel the magic moving over me – moving through me. It's filling me up. I don't have any more room for fear or doubt. Here, I only exist. I was vaguely aware of tears streaming down my face. I feel connected to the earth here. I didn't realize how much my magic was aching for it.

I was being pulled under and I knew it was another vision. I saw the three of us brainstorming at Derek's loft. Stiles was noticeably absent. That part felt significant, but I didn't know why. Did something change?

I saw flashes of a brunette woman, but she was morphing into something grotesque. She was another being, altogether. She exuded dark magic. There was an evil inside of her that unnerved me. She was coming here to Beacon Hills.

But there was someone else, who would be coming here first. He was an alpha – a strong one. He wore sunglasses, as he spoke with Scott and Derek. He was giving them a warning.

I gasped as I came out of the vision. Peter and Derek were curled around me, protectively. My mind was racing. Maybe they understood the vision, because I didn't. I had never seen those people before.

"So, Jennifer isn't dead." Peter sighed.

"Who's Jennifer?" I asked, enjoying the heat they emitted.

"A Darach… and my ex-girlfriend." Derek grunted. I let out a giggle and I couldn't stop. This is probably the wrong reaction to have, but it's the funniest thing I've heard in a long while. Feeling drunk off of the Nemeton's raw power, probably isn't helping.

"Who was the other guy? An ex-boyfriend?" I teased, after my laughter slowed.

"Deucalion, an alpha, a powerful one. He helped us defeat her last time. He's known as the Demon Wolf. If he's coming to warn us, maybe he'll be willing to help us, again. We need to prepare for the worst. We don't know if Jennifer is coming alone." Peter explained. My head was swimming. It's a lot to take in.

* * *

None of us said much, on the walk back to Stiles. We stayed in the woods a while longer, until I felt grounded enough to leave.

We exchanged numbers and they promised to keep me updated if they found anything else out. They were going to speak with Deaton.

Stiles didn't look happy at the fact that we were all holding hands, when we got back to his place. I was thankful that we were, because the touch was giving me the comfort I needed to keep it together.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked me. His tone was appropriate, but his eyes told a different story.

"Jennifer didn't die. She's coming to Beacon Hills. Deucalion is coming to warn Scott. Bonnie had another vision." Derek relayed what happened and Stiles' expression visibly softened.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Indeed. Will you be alright, sweetheart? Or would you rather come with us to Deaton's?" Peter inquired. I mulled over my options.

"I would feel better, if I came to Deaton's, too." I murmured. "Can you grab my bag, Stiles? I'm sorry. I'm not up for a movie night. I'm exhausted. This has taken a lot out of me."

"Yeah, of course. I want to come, too. We can have a movie night, whenever. You should rest." He agreed.

Peter steered me to the backseat of Derek's SUV. I leaned my head against the window, thankful for the cool sensation.

* * *

Stiles rode in the back with me. I leaned against him with my head on his shoulder and he kept his arm around me. Peter and Derek chatted quietly, while they drove.

* * *

Deaton didn't look pleased with the information, but he took it in stride. He and Peter were coming up with a plan, as I retreated further into myself. Stiles was holding my hand and he looked up, as Derek took my other one. I hummed at the warmth.

"Let's get you home. We're done here. There isn't anything else we can do tonight. You need to rest. I'll test you in the morning." Derek announced. I nodded and Stiles glowered.

"Stop being jealous. He's pack." I told Stiles, quietly. Peter looked over at us, smirking. Stiles looked embarrassed and a little angry, before he conceded. His aura calmed.

* * *

I've been texting the three of them, while I watched a movie with Lydia in her room. Something about Stiles was still bothering me, but was I making something out of nothing?

I bit my lip and resolved to talk to her. I finally caved and spilled the tea with Lydia. Everything came spilling out. She waited, until I was finished, before she offered her take on things.

"Stiles isn't used to being chosen. I think it's natural for him to be a little jealous. He cares about you… He just doesn't want to lose you." She gave her opinion on his behavior.

"That makes sense." I told her, because it did. I just worry that there's something else. I'll just keep that to myself, for now.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

I almost let my anger get the best of me today. I need to be better at cloaking it. Bonnie is more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

She's getting closer to the pack. I didn't want that to happen. That will make isolating her that much harder. Out bond hasn't been fortified yet.

If I push any harder, I'll lose her. And fucking Derek and Peter will be there to pick up the pieces.

I need to bide my time and play my cards right. Lydia still trusts me. She'll assure her that things are normal, because she doesn't know any better. She'll help push her back to me.

I can't give the pack a reason to be suspicious, not yet. The Darach coming couldn't be happening at a more perfect time. This is going to bring us closer together.

Bonnie will be mine. She doesn't know it yet, but she will be my queen.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

Derek was sitting with me on the porch. I leaned into his embrace and I enjoyed the feeling how pack being so close to me. He had an arm around me and he was rubbing my shoulder with his hand. He makes me feel safe. But in a way that's different than Stiles. He doesn't make me feel pressured or push me for more. It's nice. I'm glad we're friends.

"Are you actually doing okay?" Derek asked me. I shrugged, not sure how I wanted to answer him. "Is Stiles being too aggressive?" He asked, instead. I bit my lip. If I lie, he's going to know.

"...I don't think he means to be. He can just be a lot. He knows that I want to take things slowly... He just pushes, sometimes. It almost feels like he has something he has to prove. Or like if I'm so hazy from getting off, I won't question him, and honestly it's not the worst logic. I am more agreeable after that. I just don't know. I didn't know Stiles before. I'm still getting to know him. I don't have a baseline for him. I like him a lot, but there's something about him that keeps me on edge. I feel bad for feeling so hesitant. Lydia thinks it's nothing, but I've got this feeling in my gut that I can't shake. When I try to talk to him about at least slowing down, he promises he won't push anymore, but it's insincere. I dunno Derek. I'm not asking for you to get involved. I don't need you to fight my battles. I don't even know if there's something to fight. I mean, I want him. I do. Not going slow wouldn't be the end of the world. He makes me feel good, like, it's always about my pleasure. I think it gives him a power rush, you know? I just... this year has been insane. With everything that's happened, losing Jeremy, pulling myself out of the gutter with Expression... I don't trust myself. Maybe I'm being crazy for no reason."

Once everything was out there, I regretted saying anything. I knew that I couldn't take it back. It felt like I just made ripples, when I should've kept my mouth shut. Stiles was angry enough that I was even spending time with Derek and Peter. How is he going to react to this? Maybe I should've gotten involved with him. I don't know anymore.

There's something that draws me to him, but is that enough? Is it wise? I don't know.

"Bonnie, no one has the right to pressure you in a relationship, especially when it comes to being physical. It doesn't matter if it's foreplay or oral or hands. It doesn't matter if it's not sex or if the other person isn't getting off. You're allowed to say no, if you don't want it and the other person should respect that. If that's not happening and Stiles is ignoring you, that's a problem." Derek told me.

I bit my lip harder. Something about hearing him say it, made it feel more real. It made me feel worse. I sighed and ignored the copper tang that filled my mouth. I bit my lip open and I didn't even flinch.

Derek looked down at me and rubbed his thumb over the cut on my mouth. My breath hitched, as he sucked the blood off of his thumb.

He just makes me feel safe. My mind doesn't feel clouded, when I'm with him.

"If he does it again, Peter and I will talk to him. He shouldn't be doing that. If you aren't comfortable around him, you don't have to be. You don't have to keep seeing him, if you don't want that. What you want matters. You matter. You're pack. We have your back, Bonnie. Stiles is pack, too, but he can't just force himself on you and expect us to sit idly by." Derek lamented.

"Yeah, okay," I said, nodding.

"I mean it." He promised.

"I know. Can we go to the Nemeton? It helps me clear my head." I asked.

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

I saw Derek and Bonnie walking to the Nemeton and I seethed. I was using my magic to cloak myself, but I couldn't control the anger that was building inside of me. This wasn't part of the plan. Derek is pack, but he needs to know his place and keep his distance.

Bonnie is mine and I'll be damned if I let him take her from me. I won't let her go.

Derek had an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him. She looked so relaxed. I could see the black tendrils of pain that he was pulling from her, from here.

That pain should be mine. It's what I feed off of. It keeps me going. It's why she's so intoxicating. It fills her to the brim and she suffocates in it. She was made for me.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I had the sinking feeling that someone was watching me. I moved closer to Derek as we sat on the Nemeton. I know that he's right. I probably should let Stiles go. I shouldn't get any more invested. There's just something about him that pulls me in.

Derek pressed his lips to my temple and rubbed my back, as he held me. I exhaled and felt so much tension leave my body.

"Do you want to tell me about him?" He asked.

"About Stiles?" I replied, wishing he meant something else. I don't know what else there is to say. I can't believe that I said as much as I did.

"Hey, relax. It's okay. I can feel your anxiety skyrocketing. Not Stiles, I meant Jeremy, but it's okay if it's too painful for you to talk about." He corrected me. I nodded and closed my eyes. I can still picture him smiling.

"He was my best friend's younger brother. He was a year younger than me, but he was so strong. He suffered a lot during his life and no matter what I went through, he just understood. You know? I-I won't idolize him. He wasn't perfect. What we had wasn't perfect, but I loved him, so much. He was the first guy I was ever serious about. He made me feel important. No one has ever really done that before. I-I found out that he was cheating on me with his ex. She died, so it was complicated. He could see ghosts, after they died. He couldn't let her go. We were broken up for a while, but it was easy to fall back into. I never stopped having feelings for him. He did some shitty things, but he was a good guy.

He was a vampire hunter, towards the end. He was trying to help us kill Silas. He was the oldest vampire... Jeremy died, because Silas killed him. I-I could have brought him back, but the price would have been too great. I couldn't stop it in time, you know? I'm the only witch my friends know. I'm not the most powerful, even with Expression... There is only so much one person can do alone." My voice cracked and I tried to ignore my tears.

"It was easy for them to blame me. It was easy for me to blame myself. I... If I were stronger, then I would have brought him back. I just. I wanted to live, really live. For the first time in my pathetic life, I didn't want to put everyone else first. I didn't think that my friends' lives or Jeremy's life was more important than mine. That's the price for a life. I would have to die to bring Jeremy back. I just wanted to live and they hated me for it. They needed to grieve. I needed that too and I couldn't do it there. I just wish that living didn't hurt so fucking much. Stiles might push me, but he always makes me feel wanted." I hiccupped.

"That doesn't mean that you don't still deserve better. Just because it's a step up, doesn't mean that you should settle for it. You're worth more, Bonnie. You deserve to live and to heal and to be happy." Derek whispered. I just cried. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You two are awfully cozy." Stiles said, as he came walking over to us. His eyes were raging and for the first time, he made me legitimately scared. My hand found Derek's and I squeezed nervously.

"Fuck off, Stiles. I can't do this with you right now." I told him in a low voice. I swiped at my cheeks and Derek kept a protective hold on me.

"You can't blame a guy for being jealous, when we finds his girlfriend cuddled up to another guy." He replied. There was something about his voice that sent goosebumps down my spine. His eyes flashed and I knew that I wasn't imagining it this time.

"Did you see that too?" I asked Derek.

"Yes," he breathed. I took a deep breath and pulled power from the Nemeton and forest into my core. It filled me up and overwhelmed the fear that I was feeling. I was strong and I wasn't alone. Stiles can't hurt us.

"I'm not your girlfriend. I don't know what we are or what I want. We're leaving. I don't want to see you, right now." I told him. I let the extra power seep into my voice. Stiles took a step back and his expression changed. He looked aroused.

"Fuck, Bonnie, you've never looked as hot as you do now. Do you even know how you look, when you have this much power? I bet you taste even sweeter than you usually do. Won't you let me have a taste?" Stiles purred. His voice had that pull, again. I felt my resolve begin to weaken, but Derek pressed his lips to my ear and said my name. It helped me see through the haze. I could see the power surrounding Stiles now. It was dark and hazy. It was overwhelming and intoxicating, just like him.

"We're done. You can't control me." I shook my head. Derek helped me to my feet and led me away.

"This isn't over." He called from behind us. Who is he? What is he?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright, y'all please pay attention to the trigger warnings per chapter. I don't post them just for fun. If this chapter/or story isn't your bag, it's no skin off of my bag. No flames.**

* * *

 ****TRIGGER WARNING: non-consensual sex, emotional manipulation, coercion, and all around dark themes****

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

I jolted awake with a start. My heart was racing and the energy around me was buzzing. I jumped, when I saw Stiles staring at me, as he leaned against my bedroom door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He just crept closer to me. I leaned back, trying to put more distance between us. I immediately regretted not warding the house to keep Stiles out.

"We need to talk without Derek. You've been different, since you've gotten closer with him and Peter." He said in a silky smooth voice. I froze, as he moved onto my bed with me. He sat next to me and my breathing quickened. "Don't you think that you could have talked to me, before breaking up with me?" He asked me, quietly. His voice was small and quiet. My heart clenched and I immediately felt bad for ending things the way I did. He has this pull over me that I don't understand.

"I have talked with you some... You just tell me what I want to hear or try to sway me. It's so hard to think clearly around you." I admitted. He was moving closer and I didn't move to stop him. He took my hands in his and peered into my eyes. A shiver rippled down my spine.

"You don't think that you don't affect me that way? You make me want to be better, Bonnie. There's something about you... You're so fucking powerful and beautiful. I've never met anyone like you. You keep pulling me back in, like a moth to a flame. I wanna be better for you. It's hard for me to control myself around you, when I want everything you have to offer. I want you to be mine. I'm already yours." He pleaded. His words were right. He was saying all the right things.

I don't know if he was exuding sincerity or something else. But damn, I wanted to believe him. I want Stiles. I want him in more ways than I should. I want to he his. It would be so much easier, than fighting this. God. Why am I so weak?

"I don't know if you're good for me." I whispered.

"But you're good for me. You make me wanna be better. Won't you help me, Bonnie? Will you help me be a better man? Will you help me deserve you?" He purred. He was moving forward. I leaned back, as he moved on top if me. I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't.

"I'm a mess, Stiles. You don't want me trying to help you. I'm barely functioning." I murmured.

"And what a hot mess you are." He breathed. "We can function together, baby." His lips touched mine and it was electric. I felt it in all the places that I shouldn't and wished that I didn't. Kissing Stiles was like kissing sin and starting to dance with the devil. His lips were pulling me under and I was forgetting to care if I drowned.

His hands went under my shirt and pulled me closer to him. I rocked my hips, involuntarily, as his hands trailed to my backside. I moved my mouth away from his and he nibbled my neck. I groaned, as he bit down harder. He made quick work of pulling my shirt off. I yanked at his, before he got the hint and pulled it off.

I traced the muscles on his stomach and ran my fingertips up his arms. Without all of his layers, I could see all the lean muscle that his clothes normally hid.

"God," I moaned. He was touching me in just the right way. His bites continued and I knew that he was marking my skin, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

He pulled away and hooked his fingers in the waistband of my shorts and pulled them off. I shivered when I saw the intensity in his eyes. He unbuttoned his jeans and worked them off, before laying on top of me. He rocked his hips against mine and a whine escaped my throat.

"I want you." He growled. He moved my underwear aside and slid his fingers inside of me. I cried out and arched back against him. "Gotdamn," he sighed. He moved his fingers and pulled my panties down and off. He kissed down my torso and I shivered. His tongue moved in quick short movements. Enough to tease, but not enough for anything else. I grunted in frustration. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and touched his mouth to mine.

I was getting lost in the kiss. He was pulling me in and I wanted more. My body felt like it was on fire and he was setting me ablaze.

I felt something thicker pushing against my heat and I froze. My eyes flew open and I pushed against Stiles' chest. He gripped my wrists and pinned them to the bed above me in one hand. Panic flooded my veins and I froze.

"St-stop," I stuttered.

"You don't really want me to stop, baby. I can feel how wet you are. You want this as much as I do. After we do this, you'll feel so much better. Trust me." He purred. He thrust inside of me and I forgot how to breathe. I knew I was wet. I knew that he turned me on. I knew that on some level I wanted this, but I told him to stop and he ignored me.

He pulled out and snapped his hips, hitting me in the right place. I let out a surprised moan and he smirked. He was using my body against me and I should have known better. I knew how he was and I let him come to my bed, regardless

He moved his thumb in lazy circles over my nub and I could feel my release building in my stomach. It felt so fucking good and I hated him for it. He let go out of my wrists and gripped my neck, instead. I pushed against him, but it didn't seem to matter. His grip tightened and it grew harder to breathe.

"You were made for me, Bonnie. Can't you feel it? God, I've been waiting for this." He grunted. I shook my head and wished that I wasn't so fucking weak. My toes began to curl, as black spots filled my vision. I was going to pass out. He was going to make me come, even if it killed me. "That's it, baby. Come."

My release ripped through me and my scream died in my throat. His teeth tore into my shoulder and I jerked underneath him.

* * *

I blinked and everything was hazy. It was dark and everything hurt. I was cold and wet in between my legs. I pushed myself up and flinched, when someone grabbed me.

"Let's get you in the shower, Bonnie." Stiles told me softly. I nodded and let him lift me out of bed. He carried me into the bathroom and helped me into the running shower. Stiles got in with me and washed my body. I relaxed against him, as he washed my hair.

Bits and pieces were coming back to me. My body stiffened and he wrapped an arm around my middle, possessively.

"Stiles, I told you stop and you didn't." I rasped. My voice sounded wrecked and my throat felt worse.

"You didn't mean it, did you? You were just scared, baby. I could feel how much you wanted me. You were fighting the inevitable." He told me. I shook against him. He spun me around so I could face him. "Listen to me. I would never do anything to hurt you." He cooed. I felt my tension release and his words roll over me. They felt weighted and manipulative and I couldn't fight it.

How is he doing this? I didn't feel worried anymore. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted him. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to serve him. His eyes flashed that unnatural color and I shivered. He smiled and for the first time, I saw the creature peeking beneath the surface.

"We're mated. I bit you. You're going to want to be with me, despite your reluctance. Stop fighting it. We're going to do big things together." He purred. I nodded.

What's happening to me? What has he done?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright, y'all same warnings.**

* * *

 ****TRIGGER WARNING: non-consensual sex, emotional manipulation, coercion, and all around dark themes****

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

I was slow moving the next day. It felt like I was moving through a fog and I couldn't clear the haze inside my head.

Stiles was adamant about getting me out of the house. We walked hand in hand to the Nemeton. I wasn't really sure if I had agreed, but felt oddly pliant to his suggestions.

Stiles pushed me back, so I laid over the powerful tree stump. I just looked up at him. Why am I so numb? I haven't been this bad in a long time. I don't even feel like myself. It's like I'm watching everything happen.

"This will help us channel our power together, baby." Stiles told me as he started to undo my shorts. I shivered, but made no move to stop him. Is this what I saw in the vision? Is this how it comes to pass? Why don't I care that he wants to have sex with me in public? Does it even matter anymore?

He pulled off my shorts, before undoing his own. He slid off my underwear and got to his knees. I gasped, when I felt his mouth on me. It was hot and wet and different from the cold indifference I felt everywhere else. My hips jolted, as he pushed his tongue inside. I grunted, as he started to prep me. It didn't last long. He got to his feet and pushed down his boxer briefs. He rolled on a condom and moved to hover over me.

He pressed his lips to mine and I stayed unresponsive. He hooked an arm under my thigh to make more room for himself, before he thrust inside. I hissed, when I felt him. I felt full in a way that I wish I didn't. I didn't want this, not really. His eyes glowed and I felt pulled in.

"I know that you enjoy this, baby." He goaded me. I still stayed silent. The small voice in the back of my mind wanted Derek. I didn't want Stiles. I could feel him manipulating me, but I was powerless to stop it. What is he?

He used his free hand to toy with my clit. My eyes clamped shut and I could feel the pleasure that he forcing on me. He leaned his head down and mouthed along my neck. I shook my head.

"Come, baby. Let me feel it. After you come, I'm going to bite that pretty neck of yours and you're going to bite mine. We'll be mated. Mating on the Nemeton will let me pull from your power and you from mine. We're going to be unstoppable." He grunted. I kept shaking my head. I felt white hot fear. He was too far gone in what he was feeling to dull my mind.

"No," I told him. He just smirked at me with pointed teeth and flashing eyes. I could see the evil being lurking underneath his pretty skin.

He thrust harder and moved faster. I could feel my release building and prayed it would dissipate. He moved his thumb in just the right way and my back arched. I came and he opened his mouth to bite down, but a violent burst of energy shot out of me and threw him off of me. I cursed and scrambled to get my clothes on.

"You think you can get away from me?!" He roared. His eyes were dark, his skin gaunt and pale. I shivered and fear ricocheted off me in full force.

"We're not mates. You're done using your magic persuasion against me. It won't work anymore." I breathed. The Nemeton hadn't worked the way he expected it to. It pulled all of his pollution from my mind and I saw clearly. My memories were replaced. I could see through his delusions now.

"You're mine. No one else will have you!" He screamed. He took a step towards me and I channeled the elements to suck his feet into the ground. Roots surrounded his legs and he would be stuck there for a while. I didn't want to take any chances, so I ran.

* * *

I called Derek, while I ran. He met me, before I could get to Lydia's. He filled Peter in and he was talking to Lydia, before Stiles could. Derek was taking me back to his loft. I was terrified. How had I allowed that to happen to me?

I couldn't talk about it. Not the specifics. They needed to know and I couldn't talk about it. I didn't know what to say. I told them enough about him being taken over by whatever that was.

Peter suggested using his claws to watch my memories. Instead, I used my magic to project what happened to the pack. There would be no way Stiles could lie his way out of this.

Deaton knew what it was, almost immediately. A nogitsune spirit was possessing Stiles.

Derek didn't leave my side. Lydia wasn't going anywhere either. She felt terrible. I knew she did, but it wasn't her fault.

"Can I talk to you?" Derek asked. I looked over at him and nodded. Lydia hesitated. She wanted to give us space, but she didn't want to leave me alone.

"I'll be fine, Lyds. Thank you." I told her. She nodded and left.

"This... is unorthodox and I'm not suggesting that we do anything sexual, but the nogisune can't claim you, if you have another mate." Derek explained. I stared at him, confused.

"You want to mate with me?" I asked, at a loss.

"If we share the bite, you'll be my mate. I don't think we would have to consummate the mating ritual for it to take."

"I doubt that. If I had let Stiles bite me, I would still be under his persuasion. I... Shit, Derek. I appreciate what you're offering, because in theory it's one less thing he can take, but I can't go there right now. It would make you a target." I declined his offer. He nodded.

"I almost didn't bring it up. I just couldn't not offer, if I could help." He admitted

"I appreciate you for it. We just... we need to find a way to exorcise him, so that we can beat him. He's not our own problem, but he is the most pressing. The darach is still coming." I reminded him.

"We're working on it."

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. From day one, it wasn't even Stiles that I met. It was the spirit. He had tried to act like Stiles and his act was what pulled me in. Is that what Stiles was really like? Was he who I fell for? I had so many questions and no answers.

My phone pinged and I didn't need to look to know that it was from Stiles.

 _'A nogitsune on your side would do wonders against the darach. Do you really want two enemies? Together, we could wipe out anyone who opposed us, Bonnie. Give in. I almost had you. The darkness is so seductive and I know that it would become you. No remorse. No rules. Everyone would be bowing at our feet. I would kill to see you covered in black lace, joining me for eternity. Think about it._

 _All my love,  
_ _Stiles'_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a Void Stiles/Bonnie fic. Don't worry, y'all.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

It was hard for me to drag myself out of bed the next morning. My energy felt depleted. I hadn't felt this bad, since right after Jeremy died. My head feels clearer, but my sleep was plagued with nightmares about Stiles. He's been all I can think about. My body doesn't like being so far away from him. My magic keeps reaching out for him.

I don't understand it. I can see his manipulation clearly now, and I still crave him. I know what he did to me and how he hurt me, but I don't feel the same without him. I don't feel complete and it kills me to admit it to myself.

"Bonnie, you can't stay in bed all day. We need you to help us research." Lydia said, as she came into my room, followed by Peter. I looked up at her and nodded. I winced, as the light came on.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sweetheart, but you don't look well." Peter admitted, clearly concerned. I sighed. I don't know how to fix it, other than to see Stiles and that is dangerous in itself.

"He's right. It looks like you're more than just sick." Lydia breathed. She scrutinized my appearance and felt my forehead. "You're cold."

"It's Stiles. I haven't been away from him for this long, since I came to Beacon Hills. We started the mating ritual. He didn't bite me, but we did the rest. I feel weaker. Is that was this is?" I asked, tired and irritated.

"We need to talk to Deaton. We'll ask Chris to look through his family's grimoire." Peter said, instead of assuaging my fears.

"Shit." I mumbled, as I climbed out of bed. I was in a pair of loose sweatpants that hung low on my hips and a bralette. I knew that Peter was getting an eyeful, but I was too drained to care. He was surprisingly quiet about it. I knew that I had some bruises from Stiles that were surely on display.

"Hey, any luck getting her out of bed?" Derek asked, as he stepped into my room. I used my arms to gesture down my body, showing him that I was in fact, out of bed. "Those are from Stiles?" He pressed. I nodded, as I slipped on a cropped sweater that tended to slip off my shoulder.

"Those are from the nogitsune. Stiles, our Stiles, would never do something like that. You know that. Stiles, God, I wish you could have met him before, Bonnie. He's all of the best things that you saw in the facade and more. He's warm and funny and smart and caring. He would rather hurt himself, than hurt anyone else. When this is all over, I'll reintroduce you. I promise that this wasn't Stiles. I'm sure he's dying inside, because that spirit used his body to harm you." Lydia lamented. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked so hurt. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"I know, Lyds. I know." I promised that I knew that there was a difference, even if I had never truly met the man in question.

* * *

Deaton and Chris didn't bring any good news. As the day wore on, I felt progressively worse. Derek glued himself to my side and kept taking my pain away. It didn't do anything to help my fatigue. I felt so weak. I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this.

The house shook and we saw birds slamming their bodies against the windows. Everyone looked at each other with a knowing glance. They know what this is.

"The darach is here." Deaton announced. I sighed. Can things get any worse? A knock sounded on the door and Lydia went to answer it. A tall man stood before her.

"Hello Deucalion," she breathed. He offered her a small smile.

"May I come in? I believe I may be of assistance." He asked. She stepped aside and let him come inside. Derek stroked my hair and I felt the alpha's eyes on me. I didn't move from my spot, cuddled next to my friend. "She doesn't look good."

* * *

They talked and I slept. I heard the murmur of their voices, but I couldn't focus on them. I dreamt of Stiles.

"Bonnie," a soft voice sounded in my ear, as someone shook me. I opened my eyes and saw a distraught Lydia.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Jennifer's powers have grown. I'm afraid the nogitsune on our side may be the only way to beat her, before she starts killing, again. You won't be strong enough to help us, without him. You're going through a type of withdrawal. Your mating wasn't complete, but it was enough, to bind the two of you. You need him. The nogitsune is parasitic in nature. Right now, you need him, as much as he needs you. We have a plan, once Jennifer is gone to help change Stiles back." Deucalion explained. I just nodded, too tired to fight it.

"Fine," I agreed. "Don't tell me the plan. Just do it. Don't let him claim me." I closed my eyes. "Call Stiles."

* * *

"Did you finally realize that you needed me? That she needed me? You already know that you're no match for me. You're smart enough to work with me and not against me. I'll help you with your little darach problem, because that's what Bonnie wants. But make no mistake, she is mine." Stiles warned our pack, as he came inside. "Move aside, Derek." His dismissal was cold, but Derek moved all the same. His jaw was clenched and I knew he wasn't happy about it. "Miss me, baby?" The nogitsune purred, as he took Derek's place. He pulled me onto his lap and I burrowed my face into his chest.

"I wish I hadn't." I whispered. His arms went around me possessively and I trusted my magic to defend me, if he tried to bite me again. I did a spell to shield myself from forced mating that Deaton found and I prayed that it would hold.

"Sleep, baby. You need your strength. We'll need you in this fight." He said, instead. I nodded and he pressed a kiss onto my hair. I relaxed against him and tried to give into my exhaustion.

"Should we really be doing this?" Allison asked

"You really don't have a choice. Do you?" Stiles sneered.

"Stop antagonizing them. I like them more than you." I told him. He just let out a dark chuckle.

"Anything for my queen."


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

I didn't try to stop Stiles from touching me. It felt like his hands were always on me, when we were in the same room. It soothed my waging magic inside my body. I knew that mating with him would be my downfall, but my body craved it. I didn't feel like I was at peace, unless I could feel him.

"You're not getting better." Lydia sighed. Stiles was showering upstairs and I was sitting between Lydia and Derek. He was siphoning my pain, again.

"I'm not getting worse. I'm better than I was. I just feel the need. This isn't going to stop, until we mate. If he doesn't claim me, it'll just grow and get worse." I shivered. Derek buried his hands in my hair and I hummed on contentment. I really like him. I wish I had met him, before I met Stiles. In another life, Derek would be an ideal partner for me. He's everything I want.

I can't consider anything but Stiles. The damage is done. I don't know what their plan is, but right now, I can't be without him.

"You're actually considering let him mate with you? You'd let him claim you?" Lydia asked, keeping her voice below a whisper. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I don't want to. I just don't see another option. Do you? I can't do this. My body and my magic can't handle it. I might be strong enough to sway him, once we claim each other. He wants to drag me into his darkness. What if I bring him into the light, instead? You need us against the darach." I lamented.

"I don't like it." Derek grumbled. I looked up at him and I knew that he was hurting, too. His wolf instincts were telling him to protect me and there was little he could do.

"I don't either, but it's all we have. We'll do it tonight. I don't think the darach is ready strike yet. We'll go, after he showers. It shouldn't take long. He just has to bite me on the Nemeton."

Almost on cue, Stiles came traipsing down the stairs. He grumbled, when he saw me curled up with Derek. I just flipped him off.

"This isn't changing. Deal with it." I hissed. His eyes flashed and he took time to let his gaze slide down my body. He smirked, appreciatively. He didn't say anything else. It's like my defiance turns him on and I don't know what to make of it.

"Do my ears deceive me, baby? Are you going to let me claim you?" He purred. I rolled my eyes and got to my feet.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed. Stiles' smirk widened.

"You're so romantic, baby. You always saw the sweetest things to get me in the mood." He trolled, as he waited for me to get my shoes on.

"You're not going alone." Derek warned him. Stiles just shrugged. He was getting what he wanted. Why would he care?

* * *

Stiles held my hand, as we walked. The air was unnaturally cool and I had a feeling that it was because of Beacon Hills' unwelcomed guest. Derek, Chris and Lydia came with us. I'm not sure what good it will do, but it did make me feel better. We won't be sitting ducks, while we're preoccupied. But I hoped that it wouldn't make my pack-mates a target.

We got to the Nemeton too soon for my liking. I crave coming here, because of the magic, but I'm dreading this. Will I still be myself after we're mated? I'm terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you, baby." Stiles tried to calm my nerves. I glared at him.

"You already have." I spat.

"There's that fire." He groaned. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat down on the Nemeton and kept me on his lap. He pressed his lips to mine and my body felt calm for the first time in days. "You need to bite me, when I bite you. Then it will be done. You'll be mine." He instructed. I nodded.

He moved his hand from my waist and took his time trailing his hand up my torso. He felt me up, until he reached my neck. He licked my neck, before I felt the press of his sharp teeth. I shivered and moved my mouth to his neck.

He bit down and I cried out, before mimicking his movements. He groaned and rocked his hips against me. My eyes slammed shut and I felt lightheaded. Everything felt overwhelming. It was all too much.

So much power was flowing through us. His power. Mine. The Nemeton. My body was humming with all of it. I could feel my skin vibrate with the sheer force of it. I felt magic drunk.

I let go of him and leaned back. I looked up at the sky and was mesmerized by how bright the stars were. I could feel the energy from the forest around us. I moved my fingers in front of myself lazily. My fingers were glowing. They shimmered with an outpour of magic. It was gold and shimmery and I loved it.

I turned to see Stiles and he looked transfixed. I could feel the want pouring off of him from here. His eyes glowed and his body emitted dark magic. I could feel it without touching him.

He just watched me. I didn't feel the pull like he did. The magic inside of me didn't feel dark. It still felt pure. I could feel his intentions, but I didn't feel obligated to follow his wishes. I'm sure that he could still sway me in small ways, but I didn't feel inclined to follow what he wanted blindly. We were equals. He was my partner. My mate. And I still wanted him, nogitsune and all.

I heard something move behind us and felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I sat up and Stiles slid his hand into mine. We both stood up and I reached out with my magic. He was tense, like he knew that there was a threat, but he didn't make any move to do anything. He trusted me to handle it.

I pulled a woman closer to us. She was the one from the vision. She looked surprised and I could feel all the deception she was pouring into her aura. I looked at her and wasn't impressed. It wasn't time. Deaton needed more time to gather supplies. We needed to kill her and make sure she stayed did.

"You're not welcome here." I told her. She gave me a startled look, then moved her gaze to Derek. "You can't have him. You can't hurt him. You're not touching my pack."

"You don't intimidate me, little girl. You're just a teenager." She laughed. That got Stiles' attention. His eyes were dark, again. He sneered at her and watched her with a calculated stare.

"She should. That's not even taking into consideration what I'll do to you, for insulting my mate." His voice was cold and void of all emotion. It shook me to my core. I could feel his protective tendencies through our bond, but it was muted to the rest of the world. How does he do that?

"What _**are**_ you?" She asked him. I tilted my head in a very Lydia fashion and used my magic to levitate her off the ground, just a foot or two. Just enough to scare her.

"That's just rude, considering you've neglected to introduce yourself. He's none of your concern, darach." My voice was smooth and low, but still, she trembled. She wasn't at full power. She wasn't even at half power. I could feel that much. "I don't like you. You should go, before I change my mind." I released her and watched her fall to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran off.

"Well, that was unexpected." Lydia mused. Stiles turned to and tucked my hair behind my ear. I leaned into his touch and the cool mask he projected dropped. He was pure arousal.

"Let's get back. We shouldn't push our luck tonight." Chris advised. I nodded and checked out Stiles. What's happening to me? I want him, so much more than before. I know it's because we're mated. What happens, when the nogitsune leaves? Can he leave? Will we still be mated? I had so many questions.

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

She was finally mine. Bonnie has been nothing like I expected her to be. She is so much stronger and unpredictable. She wants to fight for her pack, so we will.

She's as affected as I am. I can see it. I can feel it. She wants me. I'm as much hers as she is mine. Nothing they do will change that.

I've never felt so powerful. She's my queen and we're going to rule this miserable world. I'm going to make them now before us.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

 **Void Stiles' POV**

Bonnie held my hand, as we walked back to Lydia's. I could feel her power radiating off of her. It was making me feel everything that I had before in tenfold. She was finally mine. My mate. _**My queen**_.

Her eyes kept lingering on me and I made sure that I caught her gaze. Her eyes smoldered and I knew that she wanted me just as much. I was wrong about our union. Our power isn't the same, but it seems to be complementary in a strange way. She is still good and her power is still pure. Mine is anything but. Still, together we fit. There is still time to seduce her into the dark.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

Stiles was so warm, like his magic was working on overdrive. I was hot with anticipation. Our bond didn't help matters. I wanted to claim him with my body. He's mine, just like I can feel that I'm his.

Do I even want them to carry out the plan to change him back? I don't know Stiles, not the real Stiles. I just know the nogitsune who wears his face.

"I hate that I want you." I glowered at him, as we reached Lydia's house. His eyes shimmered with amusement and power. It was a dangerous combination that looked good on him.

"Baby, you'll always want me." He promised with a dark smirk. His eyes seemed darker, when I couldn't see his underlying nogitsune powers flaring up. He was paler, too, like he was finally dropping the mask.

I worried about his dad. Had anyone told the sheriff about his son? Would he be in danger? I turned and looked over to Chris and then back at Stiles.

"Sheriff?" I mouthed. He just nodded. "We need to talk, alone." I told my mate. He just grinned and followed me inside. I lit some sage, once we were in my room and I locked the door. I didn't want to be overheard or to be interrupted.

"Come here, baby. We can talk in bed." Stiles purred. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me toward him. He sank backwards onto my bed and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled his lap.

"Can you lie to me, now that we're bonded?" I asked him. He froze and looked at me in surprise, before reluctantly shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not, baby. I can't lie to my queen now. You'd sense my deceit. But it goes both ways." He explained. I nodded, as I gnawed on my bottom lip. "What else do you wanna know, Bon?" He asked me, quietly.

This felt like the most honest conversation we've ever had. It's probably because he can't lie anymore. That and that fact that now I'm his now.

"How powerful are you?" I pressed. He licked his lips took my hand in his. His power surged through me and twirled with my own.

Memories flashed through my eyes and I saw him in all of his glory. He's been in so many battles. Had so many victories. Always looking for the perfect host. He believes he found it in Stiles.

Stiles was still there, though. He was locked in his subconscious, battling the nogitsune with his mind and he seemed to be losing. He was still there and that surprised the trickster. None of his hosts have lasted that long. Two souls couldn't coexist. But Stiles was strong. He wasn't just another soul. It didn't seem like he was going anywhere.

"Bonnie?" Stiles asked. His voice was different. It was softer and lighter than she had ever heard it.

" _ **Stiles**_?" I asked. He was here and pushing the nogitsune in the back of his mind. But how?

"I think that when you bonded with him, you bonded with me, too. It's still my body. We are bound. He can't get rid of me, not how he expected to. We don't have much time. I just... I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't know this was a possibility, when we died to get our parents back the first time we faced the darach. I would never hurt you. With the bond present, there might be a way for us to coexist. He's getting stronger, but so am I. Can you tell my friends not to give up on me?" Stiles explained, before he gasped and faded back into the depths of his mind.

"I was hoping he wouldn't figure that out." The nogitsune hissed. I blinked, unfazed by his outburst.

"Can you coexist? Because I won't help you destroy him." I asked.

"In theory, it's possibly. Much like people with multiple personalities... I don't think that I _**can**_. I can use my dominance to maintain control of his vessel, but I can't erase him. Not now. That doesn't change the fact that we're bonded. You're mine. And I'll be damned if I have to share you with anyone, but Stiles. It's not like I have a choice in the matter with him." Void Stiles sneered.

"I'll continue to be loyal to my pack. And to you. You can't change that." I breathed. I wasn't angry. I wasn't confused. I was surprised and taken aback. I was thankful. Stiles was alive and it sounded like he was sticking around. There was a chance. He had a chance to take control.

"Unless I can sway you otherwise," he warned. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't."

"Then let me show you how grateful I am that you're mine. The pack will be busy gathering supplies and getting things ready for the darach. I have a feeling that she'll be bringing friends." He purred. I shivered and tried to ignore the effect he had on my body.

"Show me how?" I asked. He just smirked and moved me onto my back. He moved off of the bed and sank to his knees as he pulled down my sweatpants.

"Let me sing you praises. I'm quite skilled with my tongue."

* * *

Things have changed so much, since I've met Stiles. Believe it or not, I'm in a better head-space. I'm more stable. Our bond and the added magic is helping stabilize me. It's unexpected, but welcome. I know that I have to deal with my trauma at some point, but my feelings toward Stiles – or whatever his name is – aren't that. I just want him. It's twisted and I know I should hate it, but right now, I don't.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

I knew that I couldn't sit on the new information I had about Stiles and the nogitsune. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it to myself, but I didn't want to let the pack know about it with Stiles around, either. I'd have to wait for him to leave the house.

* * *

"I don't know what you're planning, but I do know that you're planning something. You and your pack of gangly teenagers aren't nearly as sneaky as you think you are. I'm sure that Bonnie will tell you what she discovered the second I'm out of the door. While Bonnie may survive our bond breaking, that doesn't mean that it wouldn't create lasting damage. Her magic would be left in shambles.

That's not even taking poor, young Stiles into consideration. He wouldn't survive it. His soul has been through too much. He is as dependent on me, as I am of him. If you bite Stiles and put his body through that change and expel me, he wouldn't survive that. He wouldn't just be losing his bond with Bonnie. She bonded with both of us.

You can't take one of us out of the equation without ruining the bond. People have died from losing their mates or having their mate bonds broken. Do you really want to take that chance? Ask my queen if I'm lying, she'll be able to tell. I'll leave you to chat. Just food for thought, maybe you should burn some sage, while you discuss your plans next time, so I won't be able to hear you." Void Stiles dropped the truth bomb, before sauntering over to me to give me a kiss, before leaving.

I gaped at the door, after he left. He was telling the truth. Dread filled my stomach. There isn't a way out of this. This is our new reality.

"He was telling the truth, sweetheart. Wasn't he?" Peter asked. I nodded, swiftly.

"What news was he talking about?" Scott asked me.

"Stiles is still in there. I talked to him for a few seconds last night. He asked me to let you know that he was still here. He – he apologized to me for everything the nogitsune has done while he's been in control of his body." I admitted.

"What else happened?" Lydia pressed.

"He – the nogitsune – explained that they can coexist in the same vessel. He explained it like how multiple personalities coexist. Only one can be in control at one time and right now, the nogitsune is the more dominant one. I don't understand it completely. But the bond made both of them stronger. He can't expel Stiles, either. Honestly, this is our best case scenario." I added.

Everyone was quiet, trying to soak up the information. No one really looked happy about that, but no one looked upset, either. It was a lot to process.

"If Stiles grew strong enough, he would be able to take control?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"In theory, yeah," I agreed.

"We have to let them be. We just need to figure out a way to keep Void Stiles on our side." Chris decided.

"We have that, Mr. Argent. As long as Bonnie is with us, he will follow. They're bonded. If we have Bonnie, we have him." Deucalion spoke up.

"You have me. I'm not going to abandon my pack."

* * *

I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a sports bra and a pair of yoga shorts. Derek was going to work with me on hand to hand combat. I felt self-conscious about putting my bruises on display, but ultimately this will help me be better equipped to defend myself, while we sparred.

"You don't have werewolf strength, so I asked Lydia's friend, Jordan to help, too." Derek told me. I just nodded, as I followed him out of my room.

* * *

I knew right away that Jordan was something supernatural. I also knew that I had never met anything like him before.

As we sparred, I got visions of him self-igniting. He was the fiery being I saw before. The word came to me, before I understood what it meant.

"Hellhound," I breathed, as I landed a kick against his chest. Both Lydia and Derek paused.

"Why didn't I realize?" She mused. I didn't realize she and Jordan were close. But there hasn't been a lot of time to talk about things that weren't Stiles related.

"What did you call me?" He asked me.

"Maybe we should finish up, so we can talk?" Derek suggested.

"Because she called me a dog?" Jordan guessed.

"A hellhound," I corrected.


End file.
